Scarlet Roses
by September Wolves
Summary: Grimmjow shows up in the human world bleeding and pregnant.Ichigo finds him by chance and saves him,but no one can explain the feelings of affection he starts to feel for the Arrancar afterward.SLASH MPREG
1. Meeting

**AN: I haven't decided whether to continue this thing or not. The pairing might even change but currently it's IchigoX Grimmjow. *Grimmy is the Uke because I'm evil like that.* I might change the pairing but that depends on the readers and reviews. Well enjoy and Please write a review because i have never written a fic for this couple before or any other pairing...lol. This will be longer in the future but I type slow and I'm trying to experiment.  
**

**BLEACH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**Rating: T (this chapter is)**

**

* * *

One**

Ichigo let the door slam shut behind him as he stepped out into the humid summer night. A burst of hot air washed over him and the orange-haired teen groaned in annoyance, sweat already forming on his pale skin. It was going to be a long walk.

Ichigo trudged slowly toward his destination. The small grocery store's lights winked merrily as he approached. Ichigo wiped at his brow with an annoyed frown. A bell jingled as he pushed his way into the small grocery store. The bald owner smiled and waved at him from his spot next to the fan. Ichigo let his hand flutter in a small weak wave before making his way to the ice cream section. He longed to put his head in the freezer and just stay like that for an hour. But no, the three girls and his crazy old man of a dad all demanded ice cream. And he had been the unlucky soul voted to get said ice cream. Ichigo hung his head as he shut the door to the freezer.

He paid for the two cartons of ice cream, waved to the owner again before making his way back out into the hot night air. Ichigo felt a prickle in his senses and twitched involuntarily. He stopped walking and glanced around the darkness. A lone light flickered on and off in the otherwise empty street. He shook himself mentally and started walking again, only faster this time.

The feeling came again and he hesitated again. It felt as if someone was watching him from the shadows. But the street was still empty. Ichigo tightened his fist over the paper bag and started up again. Only this time, after a few steps, a black portal appeared and Ichigo reared back in surprise as the blackness widened. The groceries fell from his hands as a figure appeared.

It was Grimmjow.

Blood dripped from the almost uncountable wounds on his body. Clumps of fur seemed to have been ripped off roughly and he was in his release form. Ichigo watched as one hind leg shook violently and Grimmjow let out a pained snarl as he limped out on all fours before collapsing in front of the teen. He struggled in vain to get up as the blackness faded from behind him. Ichigo flinched as blood poured from the deeper cuts, dripping down the clumped fur. The original blue fur was dyed a crimson color by all the blood. Grimmjow cursed darkly and tried to stand again. The movement caused a few more wounds to open and he fell down again. A tiny whine of pain escaped him and Ichigo shook himself before moving closer.

"Grimmjow, what are you…?" he started and the panther-like arrancar snarled again.

"Get the fuck away from me…" he puffed through clenched teeth and tried to flinch away from Ichigo when the teen reached for him. The action caused a spark of pain and Grimmjow could no longer grab onto his consciousness. The last thing he saw were the concerned amber eyes getting closer and closer.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow go limp suddenly. He had fainted. Ichigo groaned and smacked himself in the face. What to do with him now? And how did he get to the human world in such a condition? Those questions swirled in his brain as he gently tried to lift the arrancar.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Grimmjow was surprisingly light and soft. A sweet scent was barely noticeable under the metallic bitter scent of fresh blood. He took a deep breath and heaved him up in his arms, carrying Grimmjow bridal-style. The cartons of ice cream were forgotten as he started on his journey back to the house.

By the time Ichigo managed to get back to his neighborhood, his white shirt was soaked with blood and Grimmjow was turning paler and paler. He tried to quicken his pace but his arms were shaking and Ichigo felt as if his back was going to snap any minute now. He managed to heave and push Grimmjow onto the front steps and groaned in relief. It was so hard to do anything without using his shinigami powers.

"Rukia! Help me out!" he called into the house as he stepped through carefully and laid the unconscious espada onto the couch. A few minutes later, Rukia bounded down the stairs.

"What took you so long to get the ice---? What is he doing here?" she stared at the bleeding Grimmjow. Ichigo waved the question off impatiently.

"No time for that! We have to heal him before he dies. He's loosing too much blood." Ichigo said impatiently and Rukia nodded tensely.

"Get me some clean cloths and hot water. Oh and what if Isshin and the others see him?" she asked as she settled herself next to the arrancar. Ichigo shrugged.

"We'll worry about that when he's stable and not dying." He called out as he went upstairs to fetch the stuff she asked for, feeling relieved that their house was a part-clinic. By the time he returned, Grimmjow was in much better conditions and Rukia looked exhausted. She nodded her thanks when he handed the wet cloth to her. She wiped at the blood on his matted fur and grimaced.

"Who would do such a thing? He's hurt pretty badly. I only managed to stop the bleeding from the more serious cuts. It will have to do." Rukia handed the now bloodied cloth back and Ichigo passed her a new one. He frowned as the clean water turned red as he washed the cloth.

They stayed silent while Rukia healed Grimmjow. Ichigo felt relieved when Rukia told him Isshin and his sisters had gone off to get the ice cream themselves. After he fetched some bandages and medicine from Isshin's office and after helping her wrap Grimmjow in said bandages, he excused himself to go upstairs and change another shirt.

When Ichigo came back, Rukia was frowning and looking very troubled. Grimmjow had moved slightly and was now in the more human form although the tail and ears remained. Ichigo's eyes widened as he also noticed the slight problem.

Grimmjow's toned stomach seemed somehow different. Then Ichigo realized with a start. The hollow hole in his abdomen was gone and the hard lines of muscles were replaced with smooth pale creamy skin, an almost elegant rise in the middle of his stomach caught the teen's attention.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ichigo asked and pointed to the espada's stomach with a shaky finger.

Rukia blushed slightly as she opened her mouth. "I think so. I mean… I check him over and he's not just bleeding on the outside… I mean…" she ducked her head and pointed. Ichigo stared in the direction she was pointing and swallowed.

"I think he's pregnant…" Rukia said.

* * *

**What do you think? *hopeful eyes***


	2. Beginning

_THIS IS A REPLACED CHAPTER._**  
**

**AN: I decided that the story was taking a rather light turn and there was no way I could continue with those two chapters, so I decided to replace them with more angst. This might be better, for me to write. And I'm sorry if this makes some people disappointed because I had a hard time deciding who the father was. Now there's not a father, yay! Easier for me to write, seriously. Thanks to those that reviewed. *Hands out cookies* =)**

**Please leave your questions with your reviews because everything will be explained later.**

**

* * *

Two**

A bright light clicked on. The sharp sound echoed through the cold empty room. The pink-haired man strolled briskly toward the figure attached to the steep tabletop. Grimmjow's skin was a sickly pale white and his cloths mostly gone. Syazel hesitated slightly, his eyes scanning over the wounds on the sixth's body automatically. His fingers twitched and Syazel took the chance to push up his glasses. Grimmjow looked terrible.

A cough sounded in the darkness and he stiffened before making his way over to a table. The pink-haired man took his time picking a tool and made his way back. Cold thick steel cuffs held Grimmjow down on the table. His wrists were chaffed and bleeding slightly, the skin angry reddish looking. Syazel paused yet again. Even though he never really liked the loud sixth espada, but he was still a comrade, a brother. And now he had to betray him. Grimmjow stirred slightly when the light shot into his face. The scientist took a deep breath before raising the syringe into the air. He focused his eyes on the tip and watched as a drop of silver liquid rolled slowly down the tip and slowly traveled down the thin silver needle. Then Syazel plunged it into Grimmjow's left arm. A cry of pain escaped the blue-haired man and Syazel tensed when he saw Grimmjow clinch his teeth. The scream drained into a soft moan and a few moments later, he went silent.

The scientist took a step back and waited for his results. The soft hissing sounds were soft at first then they became louder and louder. Grimmjow jerked in the bonds, blood smearing on the inside of his wrists as he finally let out a pure scream of pain. Syazel looked away, feeling his body lurch with unease as the changes happened. The presence of Aizen behind him was the only reason he continued with the test.

About ten minutes later, Grimmjow's noises died down and he slumped back, his eyes wide and empty. The scientist couldn't help sucking in a deep breath of surprise when he saw the arrancar. Grimmjow's toned muscles seemed to have disappeared and the hollow hole in his abdomen was no where to be seen. The skin was soft as cream and his hips had turned slender and small. The drug had actually worked without any flaws.

A single tear slid down Grimmjow's pale cheek and Syazel froze. It was too much. It was too cruel. The pink-haired man stumbled back slightly from the lab table. His hands were trembling hard.

"Hmm, I have to say, I'm impressed with your results, Syazel." The smooth voice finally spoke and the scientist recoiled from the brown-haired man as he stepped forward. Aizen smiled charmingly and reached out a hand, his fingers caressing Grimmjow's soft skin. The arrancar didn't respond, his body still limply lying on the table. "Amazing. Now proceed to the next step."

Syazel opened his mouth to object and Aizen beat him to it. "if you would like to be the test subject instead, that can be arranged."

Syazel nodded in defeat. A small part of him had been screaming to rescue the poor arrancar but at the threat on his own life, the voice had gone silent. The pink-haired man sighed softly and reached for the sliver scalpel. The metal felt cold in his grip. The scientist took a deep breath before pressing the edge to Grimmjow's abdomen. It drew blood immediately. A low hissing moan came from the man trapped on the table but he didn't struggle anymore.

Syazel's eyes darted back and forth between the design on the piece of paper and Grimmjow's pale stomach. He moved the sharp tool again, skin splitting under the sharp edge. Blood dripped won slowly, making a dark contrast against Grimmjow's pale skin, Soon a larger replica of the symbol was carved into the blue-hared man's stomach. He took a deep breath and set the scalpel down with a clatter.

Syazel reached for a thick container and hesitated. The spiritual power leaking from trapped thing inside clung to the air heavily and cast a menacing aura. Aizen stepped forward.

"I will proceed on from now, Syazel. Thank you." He took the thing from the dark corner and smiled at the pink-haired scientist. "Please leave us. I would advise you no to look when you leave." Syazel hesitated again before nodding and making his way past Aizen to the exit. The brown-haired man waited for the arrancar to leave before making his way over to the lab table.

Aizen pressed his finger against a catch in the jar-like container and winced when teeth bit into his flesh, drawing blood. The surface seemed to pulse as his blood seeped into the thing. Then something moved in the murky liquid inside the jar. Aizen set the container down with a huge sigh and let his hands drop to his sides. The thing inside was slowly taking on a shape. Soon the murky liquid cleared and a small infant-looking creature appeared, suspending in the liquid. Aizen took a deep breath to steady himself. The creature had sucked a rather huge chunk of his energy just to be awakened.

Then his fingers moved to the clasp. Five claw-like fingers held the ancient lid down. The top seemed to be made of human skin. It was soft and warm, wrinkles spreading like the roots of a tree. He mumbled the release words and watched as the fingers curled back to unseal the creature. A soft hiss sounded in the quiet room. The creature stirred in its liquid prison.

Aizen pulled the lid off next to Grimmjow's still body. The creature stilled for a few seconds before its eyes suddenly snapped open. Crimson red eyes stared unseeingly as it turned its head. Then they widened when they landed on Grimmjow's still form. A moment ago it was in the container, and then in the blink of an eye, the tiny creature was crouching on Grimmjow's stomach. A small scaly tail swished through the air. It licked its lips and opened its small mouth. It uttered a single word.

"Mommy."

Aizen's lips curled up in a smirk and stepped back.

Syazel took his time walking to the door that led to the exit. A part of him was curious as to what Aizen would do. His soft footsteps faded and Syazel stopped. His uneven heartbeats were the only sounds in the silent room.

Then the scream started.

Syazel's eyes widened when the sound of Grimmjow's hoarse cry echoed through the room. He turned around and stepped back into the room in instinct. Aizen was leaning against the wall in a dark corner, his left hand trembling slightly. But there was a huge satisfied smile on his face as he looked in Grimmjow's direction. The scientist followed his gaze and stared. A pale tiny infant-looking thing was half in and half out of Grimmjow's stomach just above the mark he had carved. The blue-haired man's back was arched in pain. Then Grimmjow went limp again, his eyes faded to an almost murky grey color,

A few long excruciating minutes later, the almost transparent baby disappeared into the pale skin. Not even a drop of blood was evident on Grimmjow's skin. The symbol Syazel had drawn had disappeared. The pink-haired man felt his legs give as he slid to the ground.

"What was that thing….?"

The sound of Aizen's footsteps became closer and he spoke. "This has evidently been a success. We are that much closer to our goal to making the key."

Syazel barely registered the words as he stared vacantly at the small bump on Grimmjow's abdomen. It was the only evidence that the thing had forced its way into the man without any resistance.

"Get someone to take him to a single cell. Grimmjow needs to be kept under close observations." Aizen' voice was cold and smooth as if nothing had happened. The door snapped shut behind him as he departed. Syazel's eyes glanced up briefly and saw the faded empty blue eyes staring vacantly up at the white ceiling. Grimmjow didn't move when he was carried to the small white room that would turn out to be his prison for three weeks.

Hours felt like days and days felt like months. Grimmjow gradually came to. He was reluctant to step out of the safe confines of his unconscious mind. He wasn't stupid. Grimmjow knew Aizen had done something to him but he just didn't know what. It was probably connected to the spikes of pain occasionally shooting though his stomach.

A few days after he regained consciousness, Grimmjow started feeling restless. He paced back and forth in his small confines. The days slipped past and the only people he had any contact with were Syazel and Orihime. Both seemed nervous to be near him and Grimmjow was itching to break out from the small cell.

Then his chances came one night.

He couldn't really remember anything clearly but one moment he was in neatly pressed pure white cloths feeling a bit dizzy and the next, the guards were lying dead at his feet and Grimmjow was bleeding from various wounds. There was a sizable hole in the white walls of Hueco Mundo behind him. A small portion of the white desert glowed in the darkness through the hole. The sounds of shouting informed him that others were coming. Despite his aching body, Grimmjow forced himself to go on.

The blue-haired arrancar glanced at the black sky one last time and made his move.

* * *

**What did you think?** **Review please!**


	3. Stark's Descent

**AN: THIS IS THE REPLACED CHAPTER FOR CHAPTER THREE.**

**Hopefully I will update soon if there are enough reviews. This story needs to take on a darker tone if I am to continue so don't blame me for the changes. Sorry to those that like the before version.**

**

* * *

Three**

Ichigo's head snapped up as the figure on the bed gave another pained groan. He rubbed his head of tussled hair and took a few deep breaths, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Grimmjow's face was twisted in pain, his teeth clinched as he panted for breath. Ichigo reached for the extra water cloth and draped it over his forehead. Grimmjow leaned in toward his hand and pressed his hot cheek against Ichigo's pale hand. His face was flushed from fever and lips swollen from biting.

Rukia had gone down to get new bandages. Ichigo glanced at the clock on the wall. She had been gone for twenty minutes. He stood up and stretched his long legs, walking to get rid of the stiffness. The hot humid air was not helping with Grimmjow's fever. He wiped at the arrancar's pale skin and carefully placed another cooling cloth onto his forehead after a few minutes. Grimmjow had been twisting and turning for a couple of minutes now and he kept muttering words Ichigo couldn't understand. Blood had started to slowly blossom on the fresh bandages wrapped around his torso. Ichigo sighed when he saw the rose-colored blood spreading slowly. He was feeling exhausted and curious at the same time. Ichigo was at loss as to who could have done such a thing to him.

Grimmjow was a skilled fighter and a savage one. But he had a strange sense of fairness, even asking Orihime to heal Ichigo before they fought. The sounds of the cicadas buzzing outside were the only noise in the otherwise silent room. Grimmjow looked terrible. Bruises and cuts marred the usually flawless skin. The familiar scar on his chest had faded a bit but Ichigo could still remember the defiant look in those bold blue eyes when they had first challenged each other. The teen closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He could still remember Grimmjow's release form. The soft pale white body and smooth muscles and that whip-like tail. Ichigo could almost see the defiant blue mane flying though the air as they fought, blades clashing together and blue eyes flashing in challenge. A small smile tugged at his lip and he reached out slowly, brushing his fingertips over the soft blue mane spread over the white pillow and sheets. It looked like a jagged piece of the blue sky on a clear day and it felt like silk. A light bluish cat-like ear twitched. For a moment Ichigo thought he had seen the arrancar flinch slightly. But he shook the thought away when Rukia called out from downstairs.

"How is he?" she asked breathlessly as she raced up the stairs. Ichigo shook his head and stepped away from the bed.

"The fever is still there. And he's bleeding again." Ichigo muttered softly. Rukia frowned and stepped closer, handing him the fresh bandage rolls.

"Maybe we should go get Hanataro to heal him before something worse happens…" she peered at Grimmjow's wounds and sighed. Rukia's eyes widened when something moved in Grimmjow's stomach. She frowned as a small bump appeared in the shape of a small hand. It reached out and pressed tentatively against the skin. Tiny fingers were visible. Her heart skipped a beat. "Ichigo… you'd better come here for a minute…"

Ichigo moved closer and peered down along with Rukia. His eyes widened as he saw the slight bump move. The teen reached out his hand to touch the small bump and blinked when his finger touched Grimmjow's skin. A sudden wave of dizziness made him stumble slightly. Ichigo felt his knees give out as he pulled his hand away. His head suddenly felt heavy and water-logged. It was even hard to draw breath. Ichigo took a few slow steps away from the bed and felt his knees really give out.

"Ichigo!" Rukia's concerned face was the last thing he saw as the world around him darkened and faded away.

_**Hueco Mundo**_

"Shouldn't we go after him?" the thin man asked as he wiped the edge of his blade on a dead body of one of the guards. The crimson smear stood out against the white uniform quite boldly. Gin turned to Aizen for an answer. The man seemed perfectly relaxed and shook his head.

"This turned out better than I thought." He said softly and traced the edge of the hole in the wall. The material crumpled under his fingers and Aizen's smile widened. "I was slightly worried about the intense hunger from the spirit. But now that it's gone from here, all we have to do is keep an eye on it and wait for the right time to bring Grimmjow back. In the mean time, it can feed on the humans for all I care. That thing is a vital part of our plan so I'm expecting no blunders."

Gin nodded and let his blade slip back into its sheath. He trusted Aizen to make the right decisions.

"Now I have to make a few changes. Dismissed." Aizen said calmly and the searching arrancars nodded and left. Aizen smiled slightly and looked up at the dark sky. So the plan was finally starting to click into place.

Stark strolled toward the meeting hall silently. The usually chipper blond girl that was always at his side was surprisingly absent. He paused at the door and took a deep breath before pressing his gloved fingers soundlessly against the wide double doors. They parted equally silently and Stark stepped through, his right hand moving toward his chest in a small elegant bow.

"You called, Aizen-sama?" his voice was kept carefully neutral. The large chair swung around soundlessly and Aizen's smiling face greeted him. The man's smile widened.

"Very good, Stark. Your timing has improved." He said smoothly and traced a pale finger over his robes, looking innocently nonchalant. Stark stayed alert and didn't reply at the comment. "You are the fastest of my espadas and the best at tracking so I have a job for you."

Aizen stepped forward. Stark resisted the urge to step away and bowed his head.

"I want you to tail Grimmjow for me. He's at the human world for…the mean time. I want to keep track of his location at all times. I will be requesting you to report back every two days. I want no accidents. Is that clear?" the former captain smiled as Stark bowed once more.

"Your wish is my command, Aizen-sama." He said simply.

Aizen smiled. The show was just beginning. When the time comes, he would go down to the human world himself and take the infant back. Then it was time for the war to begin. And with that thing on his side, the chances of losing were none. He wouldn't need to force the information from Yamamoto about the whereabouts of the royal key. He would make one himself.

* * *

**REVIEW AND YOU CAN GET THE ULTIMATE COOKIE KING!**


	4. Zangetsu

_**AN: if you are one of the people that have been following my story, please reread the second and third chapters because I changed them.**_** This is a hurried update. Basically I made up the concept of the **_**hebi **_**(snake) it was the only name I could think of and tamasii means 'spirit'. The reason Isshin wasn't back home was because of a summer fair that took place that night. If anything else is unclear, feel free to ask me. I would like it if everyone reviewed. Even a few words make a difference because it shows me that you appreciate my efforts because I'm not paid a penny for this. I only write because I want to show my writing to people. I accept anonymous reviews. I have a class to attend to now, see you guys and hopefully your reviews too. =)**

**Four **

The white buildings and blue skies were familiar in a way and Ichigo stood up. He glanced around and tensed his shoulders, waiting for the telltale black trench coat of the man. But nothing came at him, not even his hollow. Everything was quiet. Ichigo wandered over to a window and glanced at the reflected sky. He jumped when his eyes connected with the reflection of Zangetsu. He stumbled back from the middle aged man and frowned.

"Why did you call me here?" he demanded in annoyance and crossed his arms. Zangetsu didn't speak, instead, he merely pointed. Ichigo followed his arm and blinked. There was a white form crouched on one of the sideways buildings. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was Shirosaki. His hollow was crouching on the ground and shaking slightly. Ichigo's eyes widened as a hand suddenly gripped his collar and the next minute, he was dumped unceremoniously on the ground next to Shirosaki.

The hollow's usual smirk was gone and he was shaking like a leaf. The pale skin seemed even paler. Shirosaki kept his teeth clenched as he let out a strangled cry of pain. His arm trembled from the effort of keeping his body upright.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked and reached for the hollow. But Zangetsu stopped him.

"Don't touch him." the spirit said calmly and watched passively as the hollow struggled on the ground. Ichigo felt his temper rise.

"How can you not care when he's suffering like that?!" he demanded angrily. The spirit turned his dark wise eyes on Ichigo and shook his head.

"You were the one who did this to him." he said calmly. Ichigo felt his body go cold at those words.

But…. How?" he asked as he slumped against the ground and gave Shirosaki a guilty look. The hollow was still crouched and breathing hard, his golden eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched in pain.

"You touched a _hebi_." Zangetsu said. The spirit noticed Ichigo's puzzled expression and elaborated on the word. "It's a very rare kind of tamasii that resides in between worlds. They are the souls of infants that all died in some unjust way collected in one body. A _hebi _usually takes the form of a small infant and wanders the spirit world and the shinigami world freely. They're extremely attracted to females and would follow them for days on. Those infants also have a very interesting effect on hollows. They somehow repel them in a way."

Something clicked into place in Ichigo's brain. "But how's that possible? I haven't met any dead babies recently." He didn't say anything about Grimmjow's pregnancy.

"Seeing that he's still here," Zangetsu pointed at the shaking hollow, "then I take it that you didn't touch it directly."

Ichigo remembered the small hand and felt his heart lurch. "Is Shirosaki going to be ok?" he finally asked. Zangetsu shrugged.

"He will live, and with time he will heal. That is the only thing I can say." The spirit said softly. "But I would advise you not to touch the thing again."

Zangetsu gave Ichigo a searching look and the teen turned away guiltily. The spirit looked up at the blue sky and spread his arms. "Shirosaki will be alright, but heed my warning. What ever you're doing out there, it's dangerous. Don't drop your guards. It's time for you to go back to your world, Ichigo." He said softly. Ichigo opened his mouth to ask again but his voice was lost to the ringing in his ears.

"Ichigo! Wake up!" the sound of someone yelling came from somewhere close. The orange-haired teen opened his eyes and focused them on Rukia's concerned face. She let out a soft breath of relief when he smiled feebly.

Ichigo sat up from the floor and groaned. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"About twenty minutes." Rukia answered as she looked at the clock. Ichigo stood up and dusted off his pants. He glanced over at Grimmjow and blinked. The arrancar seemed somehow different. He was no longer in pain, judging by the way his face was relaxed.

"His fever went down after you fainted and he's stable now." she said. Ichigo nodded and sighed. He felt exhausted.

"I think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed…oh wait, never mind. I'll sleep somewhere else." He glanced at the figure occupying his bed and made his way to the bathroom. Rukia glanced at the clock and frowned. Why was it taking Isshin so long to get the ice cream? It was already eleven thirty and there were still no signs of them coming back. Rukia looked out the window and frowned at the empty streets.

Stark stepped out into Karakura town and frowned, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim lights of the streetlamps. The prima espada glanced down at the empty streets and landed softly. He saw no reason to observe in the sky. It was easier but also more eye-catching. The town had an amazing amount of spiritual pressure and he was positive someone was going to notice a middle-aged man floating in the sky. So Stark opted for a better approach.

He had changed his cloths to fit the people around him and taken a pill Aizen had given him. It would ensure his spiritual pressure was the same level as a normal ghost. There was also a release pill that would come in handy when he was in danger. Syazel had given them to him in two little bottles. A pink one and a blue one. It didn't matter to those that couldn't see him, but even if someone were spot him in the crowd; they wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Stark wandered into the streets and glanced around. He frowned slightly when a man bumped into him in his haste. Two girls chased after him.

"Dad, if we go, the ice cream would melt!" the smaller blonde girl shouted in dismay. The man just gave a loud cackle and ran faster. She stopped and glared after her father. The black haired girl turned and patted her arm.

"Don't worry, Yuzu. We can eat it on the way to the fair. And besides, Ichigo can sleep on his own. It's not as if he's alone at home." She pointed out and the blonde girl brightened considerably. She nodded to her sibling and they chased after their father, shopping bags flapping after them.

Stark stepped out from the crowd and adjusted his shirt collar. Ichigo. That name was somehow familiar and he remembered the orange-haired teen when he had taken Orihime back to Las Noches. His eyes reminded him of Grimmjow's. The defiant glow and the 'tougher than you' scowl on his face. Stark didn't really have a lead as to where Grimmjow was but he had a hunch to try the teen's house. He took a deep breath and started to follow the bright mop of golden hair that was Ichigo's sister.

"Hey, stop right there!" a hand grabbed his shoulder and Stark whirled around faster than the eye could follow and twisted away from the man. He took several steps away from the redhead with the weird tattoos and tensed for a fight. Stark opened his mouth to speak but the redhead cut in before he could make the sound.

"You are an unregistered soul and should not be out walking without your body." he began, drawing out a notebook and flipping though the pages to the correct passage. "There is no need to feel fear because I am here to help you." He paused and gave Stark a presumed smile. It looked very much like a scowl. His eyes went back to the notes and flipped a page, coughed before he started again. "If your body is indeed still in rescue then I will try to help you get back. If not, please allow me to take you to your new home, soul society." The red head finished and looked up at Stark. The arrancar stood perfectly still and stared back. The passing people didn't seem to notice the weird couple standing in the center of the street. The redhead sighed and smacked his forehead.

"Damn it, why do they always give me the 'special ones'? Forget about trying to answer. Just come with me." before Stark could say or do anything; the redhead reached over and grabbed his wrist. "We'll get you a registration number at least, then you can visit your family and do all that mushy stuff in the next month. But I have to export you to soul society when the month is up."

He was quite chatty. Stark could get a word in at all so he gave up and allowed himself to be dragged off, his targets temporarily forgotten.

"Well, my name's Renji and I'm going to be the local shinigami for the time being." He said and continued. "I have to say, though. You're one of the calmer ones I've met. There was this guy who tried to jump off a building seven times before I could convince him that he was dead. Boy was that messy. And there was the girl that died and also didn't know until…" Stark tuned the words out and thought about the situation. This shinigami was obviously a part of soul society and possibly someone important. He was talkative so that might be a good source of information. And if he did get this so called registration number, he could stay here without raising suspicions.

"….and that's how I beat the hollow. So what do you think?" Renji turned around. Stark blinked.

"I'm Stark." He said quietly. The redhead blinked as well.

"That's a funny name. It kinda sounds familiar…" he scratched his head, the last topic already forgotten. Stark had a feeling Renji wasn't overly bright. "So, are you dead or just taking an out-of-the-body tour around your town?" he asked bluntly. Stark blinked and they came to a stop in a small deserted alleyway with a dead end.

"I think I'm dead." He said tentatively. Renji nodded enthusiastically.

"Okey-dokey, shall I give you the registration number?" he asked and pulled out his zanpakuto. Stark's fingers twitched at the sight of the sword and held still. There was a slim chance he would be recognized. Stark stayed still as the butt of the blade glowed and Renji swiftly pressed it to the back of his hand. It left a small 232 in black ink. The redhead bounced on the balls of his feet and grinned.

"Great, now you can go back to your family and say your goodbyes. Oh and don't forget to come back in one month." The redhead waved and Stark gave a thin smile before making his way out of the small alley, suit jacket flapping in the warm summer breeze. He ran a hand though his dark curls and scanned the crowd with his serious green eyes.

Things were going better than he had planned.

**So what did you think? I apologize if this new plot is not your favorite.**


	5. Heat and Tension

**AN: FINALLY SMUT! WHOOT! Ahem... well I ate a meat bun tonight and a sudden impulse to write struck me and this is the result. I have to say I'm kinda pleased with this chapter and I'm veering off the angst road again. Oh well, it shall continue to be updated if there are enough reviews to fuel me on! To say the truth, I lose interest very quickly but hopefully I will finish the story! Give me meat buns(AKA Reviews) and I will write faster!**

**Note: The reason Grimmjow healed so fast was because the baby drew Ichigo's energy when he touched it and used it to heal its dear 'mommy'. (Don't worry, the baby is not going to be scary) Thought I'd make it clear. And who do you think I should pair Stark with? I was think of Renji because it's pretty unique and their personalities kinda fit one another...tell me what you think! =)**

**

* * *

Five**

Morning sunlight filtered through the pale blue curtains and fell onto the bed sheets. Spots of sunlight danced on the white stripes and blue stripes. The blue-haired man reached out a hand and tentatively dipped his fingers in the pool of golden warmth. He slowly held up his hand, electric blue eyes studying the glimmering golden color, mesmerized. A soft summer breeze played with his sky blue hair and Grimmjow reached up to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen in his eyes. He glanced down the small clear window at the waking up little town. The horizon was an explosion of gold and red as the sun pushed its way up the blue sky, pouring gold onto every object and chasing away the darkness. Something lifted off of Grimmjow's shoulders and he felt relief wash over him at seeing another sunrise. He took a deep breath and tasted the life in the warm summer air. The human world had it all. It almost felt like magic. It was still cool in the morning but soon he knew the world would be warm and alive. A small smile broke onto his face and pale lips lifted briefly in a small ghost of a smile.

But something was lost. Ichigo knew as he studied the arrancar propped up on the pillows. Grimmjow's eyes were no longer full of life and energy. Instead, there was only darkness and an emptiness he couldn't fathom. Restless blue eyes flickered over the scene down in the streets, desperately searching for something. He couldn't bear it anymore. Ichigo cleared his throat and let himself be known.

"I see you're up and functioning." He muttered, breaking the silence. The espada froze and turned to look at him. Ichigo seemed tired, his usually vibrant orange hair seemed faded and there were dark circles under his tired eyes. But there was still a sort of fierce energy in those eyes. He knew from experience that the fire could never be diminished. It was friendship that urged the teen to go on even in such a harsh environment and beat every enemy along the way. For a moment, Grimmjow almost wished he was the one Ichigo so fiercely protected. He shook the thoughts away when the teen started forward.

"Hey, can you speak? I'll get you some water if you're not feeling well…" Grimmjow's blue eyes widened slightly when Ichigo leaned down to his height on the bed and grabbed his chin, forcing the espada to look into the amber eyes that stared back at him. Grimmjow saw concern in there and a strange feeling of weakness suddenly hit him. He _wanted _someone to protect him. A warm thumb stroked his cheek and Grimmjow stiffened in surprise before reaching up and batting the hand away the same time as Ichigo drew his hand back as if he had been shocked. The teen looked dazed and Grimmjow glared at him. Silence ensued. Grimmjow's ear twitched and he curled his tail around him, suddenly feeling conscious of himself.

"Uh, I guess the silence means that you do want some water." Ichigo picked himself up and tried to hide the blush on his face. He nearly tripped on the way down the stairs, his mind wandering back to Grimmjow. For a moment there he had an impulse to _kiss_ the arrancar. Just for a moment. Grimmjow had seemed so lost, his eyes empty of the usual savage glee in killing. It was almost like the antique china doll he had gotten for his birthday when he was young. It was as if Grimmjow had been broken just like the china doll and could never be pieced back together. He hated seeing something so lively drained of life.

And that baby inside him. Ichigo felt anger well up at the thought of someone actually taking advantage of the man. It was unfair and unjust and judging from the wounds on his body, it was definitely not willing. And somehow Ichigo felt drawn to the fragile part of Grimmjow, he wanted to take all the pieces into his arms and piece it back together. He wanted to…

"Is he ok up there, nii-san?" a small voice broke his thoughts and Ichigo glanced down at the overflowing water glass before turning the tap off. He wiped his wet hands on his jeans and blinked down at Yuzu.

"Uh, yeah." He answered before leaning down and whispering in Yuzu's ear. "But if we are to actually help him, I'll need you to convince dad to let him stay. Can you and Karen do that?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically and ran off to find her sister. Ichigo almost felt guilty for using Yuzu's kindness. Well, they didn't have to do anything until Isshin managed to wake up anyway. The man had drunk himself stupid last night and would probably have a killer hangover today. Ichigo snorted at the thought and grabbed the glass of water. Serves him right for drinking at his age.

He climbed the stairs slowly and found Grimmjow peering down the window again, his tail flickering in the air curiously. The teen coughed and spoke, breaking the silence.

"I can take you to the park if you get well soon." He offered and the espada turned around, his eyes curious. Then Grimmjow noticed the slip in his expression and the heavy scowl came back. Ichigo ignored it and handed the water to him. His lip twitched upward when Grimmjow took a tentative sip, ears twitching curiously. Soon the glass was empty and Grimmjow handed it back to Ichigo, turning his head to the window again.

"Can you tell me how those wounds healed overnight?" Ichigo pointed at Grimmjow's chest. The skin was unblemished and unscarred. Not a trace of the heavy wounds lingered from last night. Grimmjow shrugged.

"Why should you care?" he bit back, voice raw from the abuse on his throat. Grimmjow cleared his throat and kept his eyes on the window. Ichigo sighed and shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. The arrancar froze and turned to glare at him. The teen held up his hands in a sign of peace.

"Any ideas on how the baby was created?" he asked bluntly and almost smacked himself upside the head for letting the words slip out so straight forward. Grimmjow's tail bristled and he narrowed his eyes at Ichigo.

"Why should I tell you?!" the teen backed away from the angry hissing man on his bed and tugged on his shirt awkwardly.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to…" Ichigo trailed off and glanced down. "I'm no so sure why I asked anyway, it just sort of came out…" he mumbled awkwardly.

Grimmjow felt the anger drain out of him as he glanced over at the disappointed teen. His fingers fluttered uncertainly on the bump on his stomach. "I wasn't raped…" his words were soft and certain. "Aizen did something… but he didn't touch me, not like that."

He turned his head away and refused to look at Ichigo, body curling in a small ball and letting his head drop back on the pillow. Ichigo remained silent. Grimmjow sneaked a glance at the teen and found his face flushed.

"Oh…thank god." Ichigo mumbled dazedly in relief. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and ignored the orange head. Silence fell between the pair and Ichigo pulled a chair over next to the bed and sat down, fiddling with his long fingers.

"You have to stay here for the mean time." Ichigo suddenly spoke up, his eyes determined. Grimmjow snorted and turned toward the teen.

"Why? Do you think you can protect me from Aizen?" he laughed harshly and gave Ichigo a glare. "He's going to come for me and I have to run. It's the only way to live. You can't make me stay here." to prove his point, Grimmjow tried to stand from the bed.

There was a blur of orange and Grimmjow found himself pinned to the bed, Ichigo's long fingers wrapped tightly around his thin wrists. He struggled and couldn't budge. Grimmjow panted softly and glared up at the teen holding him.

"Let me go, damn it! You have no idea what you're doing. A boy like you couldn't possibly defend yourself against Aizen! You're fucking insane!" Grimmjow shouted at Ichigo. The teen's eyes were hard and determined. He glared down at the espada with equal ferocity. Grimmjow found himself turning away first.

Ichigo moved both his wrist into one hand and grabbed his chin, forcing Grimmjow to turn back. "I'm not scared of Aizen and I'm not a boy. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I _am_ going to protect you! It's only fair. Isn't this what you did? You asked Orihime to heal me before we fought. You were fair to me back then. Now it's time for me to return the favor."

"It's not the same! I wanted to fight you in full power and crush you!" Grimmjow argued back, feeling himself flush under the hard glare. He was still pinned helplessly on the bed and Ichigo was crouching between his spread thighs.

"It doesn't matter because you need it." Ichigo's voice dropped to a whisper and Grimmjow flinched as the thumb stroked his cheek again. This time the movement was deliberate, drawing small circles on his flushed skin before venturing to trace his full lips. Grimmjow chanced a small glace at Ichigo. His amber eyes were wide and dazed, following his finger tips. Grimmjow bit back a gasp of surprise when the warm fingers moved down his neck, fluttering uncertainly over a pulsing jugular. Grimmjow swallowed and tried to squirm away but he found his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation and parted his lips.

"Ngh…" a small moan escaped his lips as Ichigo's fingers rubbed over his collarbone firmly and he felt heat curse though his body, tail wrapping itself around one of Ichigo's legs. He unconsciously spread his thighs wider and felt his breath quicken.

Ichigo felt like he was in a trance. Grimmjow smelled so _good_. The way those eyes looked at him in dazed pleasure made him feel hot. The anger he had felt at being called 'boy' quickly turned into something else as he ran his fingers over the smooth creamy skin. The sweet scent was thickening and Ichigo found himself leaning down and pressing his face against Grimmjow's pale neck and taking a sniff. It was so intoxicating and Grimmjow was so submissive, moaning like that… Ichigo opened his mouth, slowly pressed his hot tongue over the rapid pulse…

"I'm up!" the door to his bedroom opened and Rukia stepped in, still dressed in her blue pajamas and white fluffy bunny slippers. She froze at the sight of the two men on the bed. Ichigo's hand holding Grimmjow down on the bed, his knee practically touching the other man's privates and his face… Rukia felt blood rush to her face and choked.

"What are you guys doing?!" she squeaked. Ichigo pulled away from the bed faster than a cat out of water and stumbled off the bed and out the door.

"It was an accident…" he wailed down the hall as he bolted for the bathroom. Rukia turned around to face the arrancar and saw Grimmjow flush slightly as he picked himself up and ran a hand through his long mane of blue locks. He jerked the covers over himself and turned to stare back out the window, ignoring the girl in the room with him. But Rukia had already seen. He had obviously enjoyed the molesting.

She pressed her hand over her face and made her way downstairs. Maybe it was time to visit Urahara and try out his memory erasing pills.

Yuzu took a deep breath and got on her tiptoes, fingers flailing for the cloth line. Her fingers connected with the cool wire and she pulled it down with a sigh of relief. The blonde girl tossed the white sheet over the wire expertly and clipped it into place with two pink clips. She smiled and admired her work. The sun was high up in the sky and Ichigo had rushed off to his part-time job with his face the color of a ripe tomato. She didn't ask anything. The blonde girl wiped at her forehead and sat down on the grass in their yard. If only it was cooler, she thought.

Then a sudden gust of wind blew over and the clips on the newly-hung sheet popped out of their places and fell to the ground. The sheet took fight. Yuzu cried out in disappointment and gave chase.

Five minutes later, the tiny blonde girl stopped under a tree and gasped for breath. She looked up and glared at the draped sheet. It fluttered slightly in the warm summer breeze but otherwise stayed where it was. She couldn't climb trees and it was too high to reach. Yuzu felt like she was going to cry.

"May I be of any assistance?" a calm voice sounded to her left and Yuzu turned her flushed face toward the man. She gave him a hopeful look.

"Really? You can help?" Yuzu asked eagerly. The dark-haired man nodded and reached out. The sheet fluttered down into his hands as if it was magic and he crouched down to her level and handed her the sheet. Yuzu beamed.

"Thank you, sir!"

Stark smiled thinly and reached out a hand to ruffle her blonde hair. "No problem, young lady. Now if you could help me out a bit. Do you know where Ichigo Kurosaki lives?" he asked innocently.

"Ohh! I'm his sister! Sure I can show you!" Yuzu hopped up and down in excitement and Stark gave her another smile as she reached for his hand. He grasped her tiny fingers in his larger hand and followed Yuzu back to the house.

He hadn't expected to come across the girl so soon. It sure was a small town.

* * *

**I love Stark! and Uke Grimmjow because it's not fair that Ichigo has to bottom in so many fics! So they should swap for once! What do you think?**


	6. Dreams

**AN: My computer was kind of messed up when I typed this chapter so there might be mistakes. Also I don't have a beta. This chapter will show a bit about the baby! Yay! I love all children except for my little brother. He's a nutcase. Anyhow, due to the requests from my reviewers, I will probably make this into a StarkXByakuya side pairing. No objection? The next chapter will be about them if there are no objections. Or if you would like to suggest other pairings with Stark, feel free to do so within the next week. **

**Special thanks to ****Beautiful Feather**** and ****Shadow of Arashi**** for really motivating me and also to those that reviewed. (Sorry, I don't have enough time to list all because I have a class to go to in ten minutes!) THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**Six**

_The boy appeared in his dreams again. The same small pale blue-haired boy. And Grimmjow always did the same. He always chased after the tiny figure in the distance, but no matter how hard he ran, he knew he would never be able to catch up with him. It was like he was under water and moving without covering any distance. Why he always followed, he wasn't sure himself but there was just a feeling in his gut that told him the boy wanted him to._

_But this time the boy didn't just walk away. Instead, he stopped and waited for Grimmjow._

_The blue-haired arrancar stopped a few feet from the small figure and glanced at it warily. The boy's back was turned and concealing his face. He didn't move at all and just stood there. Grimmjow drew closer and coughed slowly. The only light in the darkness came from the boy's vibrant blue hair. _

"_Hey… kid, what's the matter with you?" Grimmjow hear his own voice echo in the small confined space. The boy didn't react to his words. He merely stood there like a statue. The espada took a deep breath and reached forward. His pale fingers brushed against the small shoulder and the boy suddenly turned around. Grimmjow's eyes widened as his fingers passed through the boy. _

_A pair of familiar amber eyes peered up at him shyly and the small pink mouth turned up in a smile as he took a step forward. Grimmjow stayed still and studied his features. The amber eyes seemed so familiar, but he just couldn't recall why. Tiny fingers reached for him and a look of fear and sadness suddenly passed through the boy's eyes when his fingers passed through Grimmjow's skin. The smile disappeared and he opened his mouth to speak but a sudden ringing in Grimmjow's ears blocked out all other sounds. His stomach churned unpleasantly. He strained to hear the words but the boy took a few steps back and stared fearfully at him. Grimmjow turned and glanced behind him. He caught a glimpse of a familiar shadow looming in the darkness. He saw white robes and a flash of brown hair._

Ichigo groaned when he heard the sound of a door slamming. Then hurling noises reached his ears and the teen cried out again as his muscles protested from the movement before pushing himself up from the makeshift bed on the ground and stumbling toward the bathroom on the second floor. He pushed the door open and saw the huddled figure on the ground.

Grimmjow tried to breathe though the strong urge to barf again and held the toilet bowl in unsteady fingers. He looked up and murky blue eyes met concerned amber. Another wave of nausea washed over him and Grimmjow moaned before emptying his stomach into the toilet again. He allowed his fingers to let go before pressed his burning face against the cool floor tiles and closed his eyes, breathe laboring and heart pounding.

Ichigo hurried forward when he saw the espada fall to the ground. Grimmjow's skin was a chalky white and he was sweating slightly. Ichigo pulled him up and dragged the almost unconscious man into his lap. Grimmjow's eyes rolled under his eyelids. The teen took a deep breath before shifting the man upright and setting his against the cool counter. He reached for the towel and soaked water though it before pressing it against Grimmjow's forehead. Trembling fingers reached for Ichigo's hand and the orange-haired teen blinked.

"It…hurts…" he said hoarsely and pressed Ichigo's fingers against the smooth swell in his abdomen. Ichigo felt his heartbeat increase as the espada groaned again and leaned his face against Ichigo's shoulder, hot breath washing over the teen's neck. The tail brushed against Ichigo's bare arm and the teen fought off a shiver. They stayed like that for what almost felt like forever and Ichigo's legs were starting to feel numb when Grimmjow shifted and took a trembling breath.

Glazed blue eyes fell on the man in front of him and Grimmjow felt his face flush in embarrassment. He looked away from the puzzled amber eyes and tried to move his limbs. His entire body felt numb.

Grimmjow hated waking up the most. He always had dreams about things he couldn't remember in the morning and throwing up was starting to become a frequent part of his schedule. And the occasional pains in his stomach weren't helping either. He had stayed with the shinigami for a week already and he was starting to feel wary. What scared him the most was that it somehow felt right.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself before pushing away from the teen and sweeping a hand though his wild blue hair, tail twitching in annoyance. Ichigo watched Grimmjow try to walk as dignified as he could out of the bathroom and back to his room. The teen rolled his eyes at the ridiculous display of pride and stubbornness before following out.

"Aren't we supposed to go to the library after your job ends?" Rukia asked as he descended the stairs in a plain white dress shirt and tight blue jeans. Ichigo ran a hand though his orange hair and shrugged. He grabbed a small snack bar from Yuzu's fingers and ruffled her head in thanks.

"Well, I was thinking of visiting Urahara's shop for a gigai first. You know, umm… Grimmjow probably needs one." The teen rubbed at his head in embarrassment and Rukia raised a delicate black brow before shrugging and sipping her milk.

"Tell me when you want to meet. In the mean time, I'm going to go down there first and start early." She said and threw him a banana from the counter. Ichigo stumbled as he caught the fruit and nodded. He stuffed the banana in his bag and pulled on a pair of sneakers before making his way out the door.

"Son!!!!!! Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeee….." Isshin's voice echoed through the house as the man flew down the stairs and out the door in his brightly colored rubber ducky bathrobes. Ichigo decided it was a good time to start running. Karen rolled her eyes and trudged down the stairs after her father. She locked the front door and went into the kitchen, ignoring Isshin as he rang the doorbell.

--

Ichigo dropped his head repeatedly over the cover of the large book in front of him as Rukia scanned the pages of another one equally thick. A red spot was starting to appear on his forehead but the teen didn't seem to mind. He was bored out of his mind and feeling more than disturbed from the words spewing out of Rukia's mouth so casually.

"Hmm…says here a pregnancy is usually made up of three trimesters, but we already know that." She scanned the index and whistled. "Oh, look here. It says that most research suggests that, during pregnancy, both sexual desire and frequency of sexual relations decrease. However, these decreases are not universal: a significant number of women report greater sexual satisfaction throughout their pregnancies. Interesting?" Ichigo groaned and buried his face in his arms. Rukia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's not as if he's a girl, you know." She finally said after seeing the redness of Ichigo's face. The girl wouldn't stop teasing after she had seen Grimmjow pinned under Ichigo and both men with their faces inches from one another. "Oh well, not much we can learn from here. So, what do you suggest we do about him?"

The carrot top glanced at the wall clock before running a hand through his hair. "Why don't we just get back?" he suggested innocently and Rukia shook her head.

"Wait, we should go get some things for him. He probably needs lots of odd food. I heard that pregnant people does funny things." She said brightly and stood up. Ichigo groaned and stood as well, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The teen glanced over at the smaller girl and found her whistling cheerfully and hoping about in excitement.

"What are you so happy about?" he demanded with a heavy scowl. Rukia just smiled and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the library.

"You should be happy as well. After all, you're going to be the substitute father!" she exclaimed and twirled around in her dress. The teen stumbled in his step and choked.

"What the hell?!"

**What do you think? Review please!**


	7. Hollows

**AN:HELLO PPL! I'm back with another update! Hopefully this is going somewhere. I'm rather bad at the development of characters, all I want is just to get to the smexy part. LOL. Anyhow, I started a new fic for Stark X Ichigo as a request from a friend. and I will alternate between updates. If you like the pariing be sure to check it out and leave a note of how you think! =) **

_By the way, the cute adorable baby is responsible for causing Grimmjow to release the alluring smell because it wants its daddy. =)_

**

* * *

Seven**

Morning light filtered through the thin curtains and Grimmjow cracked open his blue eyes to glance out the window. A golden beam fell on his face and he relaxed as the sunlight tickled his sensitive skin. It felt warm. He felt a certain amount of relief when nausea didn't rush at him immediately. The bump on his torso became larger day by day but Grimmjow tried not to dwell on the thought too much. It was a stupid topic to lose sleep on. He knew fully well he was only trying to lie to himself and failing miserably. He had a feeling Aizen was closing in on him and he would have to make his move soon.

He had been staying with Ichigo's family for over a month and the two girls were starting to get over the shock of their brother bringing over a bleeding half-dead man so casually. But it wasn't the girls' curiosity annoyed him. It was the fact that the Kurosaki family treated him with some form of care that had Grimmjow on edge. He groaned when his ears picked up the sounds of small feet pattering toward the door. There was a polite knock and Grimmjow hesitated, torn between ignoring and answering. Finally after several seconds' hesitation, he grunted his permission. A small blonde head poked into the room timidly and there was a small shout as the dark-haired sister pushed the blonde one inside and shut the door. The two girls stared at Grimmjow for a few moments and the espada turned his attention back to the window, his tail twitching in annoyance.

"Uhh… Ichi-nii said we should take you out for a stroll in the park…"the one named Yuzu tugged on the pink blouse she wore nervously and gave him a tentative smile. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shook his head in silence. There was no way he was going outside. His back was killing him and the stiffness and cramps in his body wasn't helping.

"It wasn't a question, hollow! Now move your fat ass!" the black-haired girl broke the silence quite abruptly and Grimmjow gave her a glare, opening his mouth to retaliate.

"Karen, please! Don't say such rude…" Yuzu squealed indignantly and turned toward her sister. The girl huffed and crossed her arms.

"Just repeating what Ichigo said…" she defended. Grimmjow felt annoyance flare inside him at the mention of the carrot top and he forced himself to stand up from the bed he had been sitting on. Grimmjow grimaced as his stiff back cracked several times. The blue-haired hollow took a deep breath before making his way down the stairs, ignoring the dismayed blonde and the annoyed black-haired Kurosakis. Ichigo was sitting by the island counter and sipping a cool glass of lemonade. He looked up as Grimmjow approached and blinked as the other man yanked the glass from his loose fingers and downed the cool liquid in a few gulps. Grimmjow passed the glass back and ignored the teen's beet red face as he wiped his chin and dragged himself over to the fridge and pulled it open. He ducked inside and started searching for food.

Ichigo felt the blood rush to his face in embarrassment. Words refused to come into his blank brain. He was still clutching the empty glass and staring at the rather attractive behind offered to him. Grimmjow was busy rummaging through the groceries and Ichigo's eyes latched onto the smooth curve of the arrancar's spine as he bent down, his slender tail brushing against his inner thigh once in a while. The teen gulped and tore his eyes away with difficulty when Grimmjow stood up with a satisfied smirk and pulled the lid off an ice cream container. He found a spoon and sat down across from Ichigo. The shinigami coughed at the rather awkward silence as Grimmjow dipped the spoon into the mini-cup and drew out the spoon.

Amber eyes met electric blue as Grimmjow locked eyes with him. Then a pink tongue flicked out and licked along the tip of the spoon agonizingly slow. Grimmjow briefly closed his eyes in pleasure as the cool creamy vanilla melted on his hot tongue. Lashes fluttered open and fell on the teen across from him and Grimmjow smirked inwardly. The boy was such an amateur. He felt a certain form of satisfaction at the results of his teasing. It was so easy to mess with Ichigo's head.

The teen watched as Grimmjow's full lips closed over the spoon and sucked at the ice cream. He felt his heartbeat increase. There was that familiar sweet scent again. Not just the sweetness of the vanilla ice cream but something else and it was starting to arouse him. Ichigo found himself leaning forward again like the last time and wanting to kiss those pink lips.

"I got the gigai, Ichigo." The front door burst open and Rukia pranced inside with a huge smile. She had a grocery bag with her. She blinked at the display and rolled her eyes. "Here, read the manual first before giving it to him."

Rukia handed the small package to Ichigo and the teen blinked several times before nodding slowly and clearing his head of the humiliating thoughts from before. Several minutes passed while they worked on the gigai and Grimmjow sat on his stool, ignoring them and eating his treat.

After half an hour of work, Rukia managed to convince the espada to slip into the gigai and go out for some exercise. Grimmjow frowned at he weird feeling of incased in something solid and glanced down at his flat stomach, covered by a light t-shirt. He tugged on the blue jeans and glanced at his casual black beaded flip-flops. The gigai looked exactly like him except in normal civilian clothes.

And so he found himself in the company of the two Kurosaki sisters and walking to the park. He was finally getting the picture about Rukia. Underneath the innocent pretty looks, she was definitely a manipulative she-devil. He sighed and dragged a hand though his short blue hair.

"Ichi-nii says you're very brave, Grimmjow-san." Yuzu suddenly blurted out and gave him a small smile. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Karen snorted and tucked her hands into her pockets as she walked.

"Ichi-nii seems really happy you're getting well. He can't bear it if the people he cares about get hurt." She continued. Grimmjow glanced briefly at eh small girl as they crossed a street and entered the small park. Karen had a soccer ball with her but she didn't join the small children playing soccer in the grass immediately. Instead both girls sat down next to Grimmjow on a white bench and Yuzu looked down at her hands. "Our mother died when we were just two. I can't really remember much but Ichi-nii said it was his entire fault. He said if he hadn't been so disobedient and listened to her instead, she wouldn't have died for him." she confessed quietly.

Karen remained silent and turned her eyes to the vibrant green tress. Yuzu still looked down and sniffed faintly. "Nii-san wants to protect us from harm but he always get hurt…" she sniffed again. Grimmjow looked away uncomfortably. He wasn't really good at comforting others. "Please be a good friend to him, Grimmjow-san. Karen and I can tell he likes you very much. We want him to be happy." She looked up and blue eyes met teary green. The color reminded Grimmjow of spring leaves.

"Your eyes take after your mother, don't you?" he asked finally and Yuzu smiled through her sadness and nodded happily. She reached out and clutched his arm. Grimmjow didn't push her away. Instead he turned his eyes to the clear blue summer sky and tried to relax his stiffened form.

They sat there for a few moments before a boy came over and asked Karen to play soccer with them. She accepted coolly and ran off the join them. Yuzu chattered happily about her mysterious meeting with a particular dark-haired gentleman a few days ago.

"…and I went chasing after the laundry and found it hanging in a tree. I was too short so he helped me. He was such a nice man!" she exclaimed happily. Grimmjow didn't listen much. His thoughts went back to the way Ichigo had looked when he was trying to rescue Orihime.

Such intense eyes. His eyes burnt like fire. The determination to protect his loved ones fueling him on and helping him defeat his enemies. And there was the smile. The happy smile he wore when he was around Rukia or when he had finally defeated an opponent. Someone with such a hard past could still smile like that. Grimmjow couldn't help but feel a small amount of respect for the teen.

Grimmjow closed his eyes briefly and allowed the warm summer breeze to caress his skin. But a scream pulled him from the peace and quiet. Grimmjow opened his eyes and felt his heart lurch as his eyes fell on the huge hollow in the middle of the soccer field. It had come out of nowhere and it was looking at Karen with an interested glint in its eyes. The small girl was frozen in shock and surprise and standing in the middle o the field. He had to act fast, before the hollow made its move.

"Stay here, Yuzu!" Grimmjow gave Yuzu a hard look before turning and running toward the mass of scattering kids. His heart thumped painfully hard in his chest as he moved, the gigai slowing him down considerably. Perhaps it was Yuzu's tears that rubbed off on him, but he had never felt such a need to protect something.

Grimmjow reached Karen just in time to tackle her and roll to the side as a large fist slammed down, crushing the spot of grass where Karen had just been standing on. Grimmjow jerked upright, panting hard and pulled the girl into himself, shielding Karen from the hollow. He looked up just in time as another large fist came crashing down. Grimmjow braced himself for the pain.

Yuzu screamed in horror as the fist crushed down and a cloud of dust exploded where Grimmjow and Karen were crouching.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy but I ran out of time typing today. Review and Grimmy won't get hurt!**


	8. Byakuya

**AN: Another chapter! Please review. I am trying to pick up the pace. And if you didn't understand about the baby thing, it sucks hollows inside and absolves their energy. But its not a hollow itself. And as time goes on, it will make more appearance because it is waking up. And it needs to feed ever now and then so it releases a lot of spiritual power to attract the hollows. **

**Enjoy! =)**

_Yuzu screamed in horror as the fist crushed down and a cloud of dust exploded where Grimmjow and Karen were crouching._

**Eight**

Grimmjow braced himself for the explosion of pain he was so familiar with and for a few moments he could only hear the sounds of his own erratic heartbeat. Karen was curled into a ball against his chest and Grimmjow unconsciously tightened his arms around the small black haired girl. Seconds slowly inched passed.

But nothing came. There was no pain.

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked when he realized the hollow was nowhere in sight. The blue haired espada took several deep breaths carefully before uncurling his arms around the small girl. Karen gasped in relief and collapsed boneless onto the ground. There was only a small scrape on her cheek. Grimmjow brushed away a smudge of dirt on her face before he could stop himself. For a moment Karen stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. Then she suddenly threw her arms around his waist and released a small sob. Grimmjow felt discomfort well in his chest when he patted the girl's trembling arm awkwardly. He hated when people got emotional on him.

"Grimmjow-san! Karen! Are you alright?" Yuzu's concerned voice carried across the empty field as she ran toward them. The blue haired man nodded silently and gasped when a sudden throb of pain came from his stomach. He released the black haired girl and tried to stand up. A wave of heat seemed to flow into his tired limbs as his arm gave out. Grimmjow fell to the ground heavily and curled into himself with a small groan of pain.

"Where's the fucking hollow?" he grounded out between his teeth and groaned again as anther uncomfortable wave of heat washed through him. Yuzu shook her head with a confused expression.

"I don't know… it was there a moment ago and… and then it was gone. I'm not sure what I saw. It was so quick…" she trailed off and tugged on her blouse with a nervous frown. "Do you think it would come back?" she asked with a frightened look. Grimmjow took a deep breath before mustering the energy to speak. His body felt like jelly.

"Donno… what the hell did you see?" he demanded and managed to push himself into a sitting position. She took a deep breath before speaking in a hushed voice. Karen sifted to sit next to him.

"There was a small boy… he was there for just a few seconds but he looked like… he looked like Ichi-nii. I mean, he had orange hair as well…and he touched the hollow. Then it just seemed to have been sucked into the boy…" Yuzu bit her lip in confusion and went silent again.

Grimmjow felt his heart lurch for some weird reason but he stubbornly ignored it and struggled to his feet. He took a few deep breaths and glared down at his hands. "Remind me never to listen to them and wear this fucking gigai again. Ever. It's so fucking slow." He felt slightly dizzy and took a few unsteady steps, trying to get his legs to work again.

There was a sudden gust of wind and Grimmjow caught the scent of something flowery. He looked up just in time to see a dark haired man. Grimmjow froze when he felt the edge of a blade catch against his neck. The cold steel gave off a chilly air and he remained still as he caught the other man's eyes.

Dark purple met electric blue and Grimmjow's eyes narrowed when he realized what the man was wearing. It was a soul society taichou robe complete with the white vest like material draped over the black shinigami robes. He had seen Aizen wear it once. Grimmjow's eyes flickered to the insignia on the sleeve.

The sixth division.

Byakuya flicked the blade against he hollow's throat and gave him a hard look. He had seen Ichigo fight this one before. The sixth espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The arrancar was in a gigai. That surprised the captain slightly but Byakuya ignored the nagging feeling at the back of his head and spoke in a monotone.

"Where is the hollow?" he asked calmly. Grimmjow sneered in reply and spat to the side.

"Don't you think you're a bit too late for rescuing?" he asked cheekily. The blade pressed harder against his neck and Grimmjow grounded his teeth in annoyance.

"i ask you again, espada. Where is the hollow?" Byakuya demanded again.

"I got ride of it." Grimmjow growled out and glared. The blade pressed closer and a thin line of red appeared on his neck. Grimmjow bared his teeth in anger.

"That's a lie. Do not force me to take you back for interrogation. I have been tracking that menos grande for days. You could not have destroyed it in a second." He replied coolly and Grimmjow snorted impatiently.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you check for spiritual pressure?" Grimmjow growled. The captain hesitated for a moment before his dark eyes widened slightly as he pinpointed the source of power he had been trying to tune in on.

"It's coming from you." Byakuya frowned. "You're the one that was attracting all the hollows…impossible… how can a mere arrancar be the reason behind the sudden increase of hollows around here…?" the blade against Grimmjow's neck wavered slightly as Byakuya muttered darkly. Grimmjow took the chance, quickly grabbing the edge of the sword and flinging it away. Byakuya's eyes widened as the hollow pounced with a wide smirk.

--

Stark narrowed his eyes when the sudden gust of wind swept over him, sending his dark locks flying. The prima sighed in annoyance and turned around. He didn't seem fazed by the large masked hollow behind him. The thing roared at him and a tentacle shot out. Stark dodged calmly and stepped to the side, hands going to his pockets. Gloved fingers closed around the small bottles in his pocket and Stark drew them out.

"Hmm…let's see, which one was the release pills?" he muttered to himself slowly, dodging again as the tentacle slammed down. The hollow howled in anger. Stark sighed and popped the lid off and tossed a blue one into his mouth. He grimaced and swallowed hard.

"Arg… I hate eating medicine without water…" he muttered softly and pushed back his dark curls with a small frown. Stark locked eyes with the hollow and drew out his zanpakuto. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side of the war?" he asked and the hollow roared again. Stark sighed again.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you…"

**What do you think? Give me a review! And I will give you tons of ice-cream and strawberry Ichigos **


	9. Breaking Branches

**AN: Enjoy! The latest chapter! This is unbeta-ed so there will be mistakes and i wrote this at midnight. It's snowing outside! *squeak in joy* Tell me how you like Stark in this chapter! there will be a Stark X Ukitake side pairing in this fic. Oh and the reason there were so many captains in the human world will be explained in the next chapter!** thanks tho those that reviewed on evey chapter and had followed me along this fic! =)

**

* * *

Nine**

Stark landed softly and sheathed his zanpakuto with a bored expression. The hollow faded away in mid-roar and Stark sighed as he walked into the shade of a large oak. He leaned against the rough bark and reached into his pocket for the pink bottle of pills and stuffed one in his mouth, grimacing again. The prima espada swallowed and closed his eyes at the nauseating feeling of getting his powers suppressed forcefully. Stark didn't find it too painful but it was disconcerting to feel so small and normal. He had slowly gotten used to the feeling of his powers. It was like an invisible shield against the elements and other emotions he knew would be very dangerous for him to feel.

It was quiet under the tall oak and a part of him missed the bundle of energy that always used to bounce at his side. Lilynette was crude with her ways of waking him but the occasional flicker of clear affection in her eyes made him feel warmer in the cold world he stayed in. Stark sighed and carded a hand through his messy hair. It was probably the pills making him feeling depressed. The prima took one last long breath before stepping out of his sheltering showdown under the tree and into the blistering sun. He winced as the heat washed over his pale skin and took a few steps forward. The trees rustled above him and Stark looked up just in time to see a flash of pink and hear a tiny high squeak of delight before the small shape was gone again, concealed by the leaves in the next tree. He raised an eyebrow and was about to keep walking when another louder rustle sounded above him.

"Wait, Yachiru-chan! Kenpachi said I had to look after you…." a feeble voice sounded above his head. Stark looked up and saw a middle-aged man panting as he held his side and leaned against the rather skinny branch. The pale-haired man opened his mouth to speak and Stark's eyes widened as he heard the crisp snap.

Then the branch snapped under the man's weight.

There was a rather high pitched girly shriek before Stark disappeared under the leaves of the fallen branch. The espada cursed his luck as the rather heavy bundle of white collapsed on top of him. The wind swirled the fallen leaves around them as the man struggled on Stark's lap, his long white hair caught in the smaller twigs. Stark tried to suppress his surprise when he noticed the man had a zanpakuto at his side. So it was a shinigami. And judging from the white uniform over the black ones, he was a captain.

"Damn it…stupid tree…" the feeble fumbling gradually came to a stop and the man huffed indignantly and crossed his arms. Then golden eyes widened as he realized he was sitting on another man's lap. Stark raised a hand and shrugged.

"Don't mind me; I'm just going to cushion your precious bottom a bit longer." He muttered and the man flushed pink in embarrassment.

"I…I'm so sorry… OUCH!" Stark's lip twitched up in a faint smile when the white-haired man bowed in apology and the branches yanked his hair roughly. He sighed and reached forward, covering the slender fingers with his larger hands.

"Hold still." He said calmly and gently pulled the hands from the silky white tresses. The man went silent immediately and Stark got to work unraveling the silky strands from the evil fingers of the tree branch. The man remained silent for a few minutes before finally talking. Stark rolled his eyes.

"Uh… my name is Jushiro." He said timidly and clutched at his robes nervously. "Jushiro Ukitake." Stark didn't reply and slowly eased the last few strands free before sitting back and bracing his palms against the ground as he took a closer look at the man in his lap. Jushiro had warm amber gold eyes and long black lashes, a long slender face and an equally slender body. To tell the truth, Stark could barely feel his weight on his legs. The man was about as heavy as Lilynette.

"Thanks for helping me." Jushiro looked up and offered a bright smile, hair falling in his eyes. Stark reached forward without thinking and gently trailed his fingers over the long strands, slowly brushing back the silver locks and managing to trace the smooth pale cheek as well. Jushiro ducked his head and fought off another huge blush.

"Do you plan on sitting on me all day?" Stark smirked faintly as he tilted his head to the side and the other man froze before scrambling frantically.

"So sorry!" his voice was suddenly muffled when Stark pulled him against a sturdy chest and got up himself before letting the smaller man go. Jushiro stumbled slightly, his eyes dazed. Stark picked out a couple of leaves from his dark curls and gave the shinigami a small smile.

"So… I guess I'll be seeing you around." He said calmly and watched in amusement as Jushiro opened his mouth to speak.

"The name's Stark." He interrupted before the shinigami could get the words out and Jushiro's mouth snapped shut automatically. He ducked his head and blushed again. Stark sighed and waited for the other man to say what was on his mind.

"How come you can see me?" serious eyes turned to meet Stark's deep grey ones and the prima espada held the gaze boldly. Jushiro looked away rather quickly, a pink flush appearing on his face.

"I'll tell you the secret when we meet again." Stark replied and gave a mischievous smirk. "So until then, Jushiro-kun." He murmured and Ukitake's eyes widened as the black-haired man reached out and caught his left hand with his gloved ones and gently pressed a teasing kiss against the back of his hand. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Jushiro felt his heart speed up. Those eyes reminded him of the eyes of a wolf.

Stark smirked to himself as he turned and gave a small wave over his shoulder, feeling surprisingly better than before.

Ukitake stood there and watched the black-haired man disappear around the corner, his heart still thumping hard in his chest. A hand went unconsciously to his cheek where those fingers had brushed deliberately. He felt his skin flush again. It was ridiculously stupid, but he couldn't help but feel that they were definitely going to meet again.

--

Grimmjow managed to throw in a few punches before someone yanked Byakuya up rather roughly and he moved away a few feet and glared at the newcomer. A towering man leered at him as he fisted Byakuya's collar. The noble captain glowered at the man and jerked himself away coolly. The newcomer had the oddest hairstyle Grimmjow had ever laid eyes on. The black tresses were fashioned into spikes and each had a small bell attached at the end.

"So you finally get a few deserved punches in the face, princess." The man surprised Grimmjow by throwing his head back and laughing. The black eye patch on his face made something stir in his fuzzy memory. Then it came to him. This shinigami had fought Nnoitra. He growled and moved closer to the two girls and Yuzu clutched at the back of Grimmjow's shirt. Then the shinigami pointed a finger at him.

"so you're the one with the huge spiritual power." He boomed and drew out his blade. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and braced himself. The shinigami captain stepped forward and pointed his blade at Grimmjow's face. "Fight me. If you win, we let you go. If you lose, then you're going back with us."

The espada glanced around and blinked as black robed figures flashed into view, making a circle around him. Things were definitely going downhill. Yuzu whimpered.

* * *

**What do you think? T he plot thickens...**


	10. The Wheel Begins to Turn

**AN: Another update! Thanks for all the positive feedback! I just came back from a vacation and it was awesome. Remind me to tell you about it sometime later! =) Enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, Yuzu and Karen (Karin, which ever way you like to spell it) didn't run because they were afraid. It was because Ukitake mentioned their brother and they were going for help. I'm planning to have an intimate scene soon. Hopefully reviews will make me write faster! I'm hoping to get past 100 reviews!  
**

**

* * *

Ten**

The sounds of jeering and catcalling were deafening around Grimmjow as he stood his ground. He clenched his teeth and grimaced in annoyance. The black figures around him were shifting in excitement, obviously excited to see their captain wipe the ground with someone's face. Grimmjow reached for his zanpakuto and felt his fingers wrap reassuringly around the slim warm hilt of the blade.

It crossed his mind that it was probably better to fight outside of the gigai but he wasn't going to embarrass himself further by struggling to get out of the artificial body. He bared his teeth at the tall captain with the ridiculous haircut. Kenpachi grinned at him and took a quick step forward, his blade cutting though the air with a loud hissing sound. Grimmjow's blue eyes narrowed as he brought Pantera up to defend himself. The blades clashed together with a horrible clang and Grimmjow felt his arm shake from the vibrating blades, pain exploded in his arm.

"Ha! So you can hold up a proper hit." Kenpachi mused and turned to give the silent Byakuya a smirk. "Even he's more capable than you, princess." Byakuya gave no outward reaction but Grimmjow saw the way his jaw tightened and the purple eyes turned hard in annoyance. Kenpachi laughed again and the espada saw his chance. Normally Grimmjow wasn't one to attack behind someone's back but past painful experiences had forced him out of the unhealthy habit and he moved forward, swinging his zanpakuto down on the man's arm with as much force as he could muster.

Yuzu screamed as crimson drops landed onto her creamy blouse and rushed to her sister. The two girls glanced wide-eyed as Grimmjow wrenched his sword from the man's arm and glared. Kenpachi didn't seem too surprised. Instead, he threw his head back and laughed.

"Hmm…you finally get me excited." He smirked. "Shall I go easy on you?" Grimmjow growled in reply and braced himself for the attack. His eyes widened as the captain drew of the black eye patch and a wave of pure power crashed over him, his knees nearly bucked but Grimmjow held his ground stubbornly and tightened his hold on his zanpakuto.

--

Ukitake shook off the sudden dizziness as he took a rather high jump. The sun was blisteringly hot and he had made the deadly mistake of giving Yachiru candy before they came to the human world. Kenpachi of course just tossed her away and told her to get back in time when he called. He had worried too much and took on the task of babysitting the hyper bundle of pink. It was probably his death sentence, Ukitake thought with a tired sigh as he drew closer to her. With a final burst of speed, he managed to catch up to the small lieutenant

"Hey ya, Jushiro-chan!" she waved a tiny hand at him and turned her eyes to the front again. "I can smell a fight! Ken-chan is totally going to win!" she giggled in excitement and Ukitake frowned, moving closer to her.

Yamamoto had sent two captains to the human world when the sudden familiar burst of power had exploded in a small town and hollows instantly flocked to the location. He himself had been sent there to assure that Kenpachi and Byakuya didn't kill each other on sight. But Yachiru had distracted him and as they drew closer to the source of the spiritual pressure, he felt a familiar memory surface.

Ukitake had lost count of how many years had passed but he couldn't forget those cold eyes. He still couldn't believe such a small girl could cause such destruction. He still remembered the hatred in the small face as she held the dying woman. He hadn't minded the small child much when she appeared out of nowhere and befriended one of the nameless cleaning women in soul society. The black haired girl was contented to just follow the smiling woman everywhere and clutching the corner of her robes. But an accident had ripped the woman from her grasp and the girl had exploded. The blame was on soul society and Yamamoto immediately recognized the girl was a _hebi_. Hurting someone they loved and cared about was a sure death sentence. And now as they drew closer, Ukitake felt his heartbeat pick up as the familiar rejitsu washed over him. It was even denser than the small girl's rejitsu. It was something much stronger.

Amber eyes widened as Ukitake stepped into the small park clearing. Blood was scattered everywhere in messy smears and there were two figures locked in combat in the middle of the grassy field. Kenpachi had several deep gashes on his body but he looked much better than his opponent. The blue haired figure opposite him was shaking from the strain of holding up Kenpachi's zanpakuto. Thin arms trembled as he snarled and broke away, stumbling unsteadily. His shirt was stained a dark red and the zanpakuto slipped from bloodied fingers as the figure finally fell to his knees. Kenpachi smirked in victory and raised his zanpakuto to finish the final blow and Ukitake acted.

Dark eyes widened slightly as another zanpakuto met his and Kenpachi smirked. "So you're gonna get in the way and act all noble again?" his dark eyes bore into Ukitake's warm honey colored ones and the older captain gave him a cool steady look.

"My orders were to control your behaviors, Zaraki. You've done enough damage." He stated steadily and the taller, bigger captain didn't move for a moment, whole body giving off waves of displeasure. But finally he was the first to look away and spit onto the ground.

"Fine, do things your way." He muttered darkly and crossed his arms. Byakuya took the pleasure to give him a smug look. Ukitake turned around felt surprise as he saw the two girls rush at the fallen figure, both sobbing their eyes out. Grimmjow pushed the girls away from him roughly.

"Go, damn it!" he shouted hoarsely and grabbed for his zanpakuto. Karen dragged the sobbing Yuzu back as Ukitake took a step closer, his eyes curious.

"Aren't you Ichigo Kurosaki's sisters?" he asked and as if something snapped inside both girls, they turned tail and ran. Grimmjow watched them go with a bitter smile. Then a hand roughly yanked him up and murky blue met dark brown. Kenpachi snorted.

"So we bring this thing back to the old man?" he demanded. Ukitake glanced at the sky and nodded slowly.

"It would seem like the best idea…' he murmured, trying to ignore the nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

Grimmjow glanced in the direction the girls had gone off in one more time. His eyes blurred as Ichigo's face flashed into his darkening vision, the warm amber eyes making his throat tighten and a strange emotion rushed into his heart. The orange-haired teen's name slipped out of his mouth before he fell unconscious.

--

Ichigo's fingers slipped and a clean white plate fell to the ground with a loud crash. He frowned at the clumsy action and gave the restaurant owner an apologetic look. Something seemed to flutter in his heart and just wouldn't stay still so Ichigo gave up washing the plates and grabbed his cell phone.

Rukia answered and Ichigo tried to sound nonchalant as he asked where Grimmjow was. Rukia giggled on the other side of the line and told him his 'lovely wife' was still out with the sisters. The teen blushed scarlet and sputtered a hurried goodbye before shutting the phone. His heart hammered in his chest at Rukia's words and Ichigo glanced out the window. One more hour and he would go down to the park and perhaps catch up with them. And without another backward glance, the teen went back to the dishes and ignored the strange feeling in his gut.

* * *

**What do ya think? *hopeful eyes***


	11. Capture

**AN: An update! Hope everyone enjoys it! I will be starting a new Shuuhei X Kensei fic this week. If you are interested, check it out because it's gonna be good! =) any questions can be answered later or asked through reviews. Thank you!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Eleven**

Grimmjow pounded his fists raw trying to get out of the small cell. It had been almost seven hours since he had been forced out of the gigai and thrown in the small space. There was no point struggling anymore. The walls were made from a strange thick white material that sucked in sound. No one could hear him and no one would come to his rescue. At that thought, Grimmjow sagged against the wall, a hand going to his swollen stomach absently. A flash of dizziness came onto him and his breath puffed out frantically as Grimmjow tried to clear his vision. He leaned his head against the surprisingly warm wall and closed his eyes. The blue tail twitched occasionally. And that was how Unohana found him a few minutes later.

The wall opposite Grimmjow caved in and a hole appeared slowly. A sky blue eye cracked open as a dark haired woman stepped inside. An old man followed after her, his eyes concealed beneath his thick white eyebrows. His bead was braided carefully and hung in front of him. The woman also had a weird looking braid in the front of her robes. Grimmjow ignored them and closed his eyes again.

"Very interesting, Captain Yamamoto. It would seem that the creature is _inside_ the espada…" soft murmur sounded and Grimmjow shot the woman a dark glare. She had an interested glint in her deep brown eyes as she stepped forward. Grimmjow hissed as she intruded his space.

"My name is Retsu Unohana. I am the captain of the fourth division. I am here to help you, hollow." She lowered herself to his eye level and Grimmjow's fist shot out. The arrancar's eyes widened as she caught his arm easily and closed her thin fingers in an iron grip. Grimmjow could almost hear his bones creak as she smiled sweetly. "I would like to help you, hollow." She repeated again, seemingly more menacing.

Grimmjow felt his breath hitch as another wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Captain Yamamoto, could you please excuse us? I would like to heal him first before the interrogations and perhaps explore a bit." She turned to the old man behind her and smiled again. The old man nodded slowly before stepping out of the portal and they were left alone. She turned back to study him with a small frown.

"You are obviously a male." She said bluntly and Grimmjow glared as she released his bloodied arm and stepped back. "How strange. _Hebi _usually devour hollows. How does one with such immense spiritual power exist inside you? I take it you're one of Aizen's espadas?"

Grimmjow didn't speak and kept his eyes averted to the ground. She sighed and crouched down slowly again. Her eyes fell on the man in front of her and she gave him a closer inspection. He had a strong jaw and defiant eyes of the purest blue she had ever seen. The clear orbs glared back at her dark brown eyes. Unohana studied him. He didn't seem the kind to submit so easily so Aizen must have done it by force. The mask was still part of his face so he probably wasn't the strongest espada. Her eyes wandered to his blood-clotted cloths and felt a flare of sympathy as she saw the obvious bulge in his stomach and the slender arms and legs. It must have been painful for him but the fire in those eyes didn't seem to diminish a bit. She smiled slightly. It reminded her of a certain orange-haired boy she met a few years back. Ichigo held a similar fire in his amber eyes.

"You would make a match for that berry boy…" she said out of humor. Unohana was shocked to see a vibrant blush spread across the pale dirtied cheeks. Grimmjow felt his heart lurch at the innocent words and ducked his head, cheeks burning at the thought. He hated the sick feeling of pleasure in his gut at those words. The woman grinned.

"Did I say anything wrong? I meant a good match in a fight." she said innocently and reached for his tattered shirt. Grimmjow drew back with a growl and frowned at her, cheeks still red from embarrassment. Unohana's eyes widened as she stared at a particularly deep gash slowly close by itself. The joke was forgotten as she reached forward with a pale finger.

"Incredible…you can heal by yourself?" Grimmjow frowned at the words and blinked when his vision swayed again. Her words were getting fainter and fainter and he felt a sudden rush of exhaustion wash over him as he slumped down further.

Unohana frowned as she drew the tattered clothes apart from Grimmjow's stomach. Her finger brushed against the smooth skin and a sudden feeling of exhaustion took her breath away. Then a red blot appeared on the pale skin. It spread rapidly and formed some sort of a seal. Her eyes widened as a sudden breeze brushed past her. She turned around, eyes rapidly following the orange and black blur. The captain froze when the form cleared and a small figure stood nonchalantly in the small white room.

Soft fingers caressed the edge of Unohana's zanpakuto. Her breath hitched in surprise. When had the boy nicked the sword from her side? The boy smirked at the blade before tossing it back to her. It was of no threat. Then the small figure turned his amber eyes on her, the intensity in the eyes startling the healer.

"Hello, Captain Retsu Unohana of the fourth division. I am here to talk to you concerning the problem at hand. You needn't know about me." he brushed aside the question on the tip of the woman's tongue and stepped closer to the fallen arrancar next to her. He ignored her and ran a tiny hand through Grimmjow's blue tresses. The small fingers passed through the hollow and a sad look passed through his eyes. Unohana watched in fascination, her heart beating fast. The eyes looked very familiar to Ichigo's and he had the softened babyish version of the blue-haired espada's features. It didn't take her long to piece everything together.

It couldn't be.

"I have a request about my…bearer." He gestured at the hollow, pausing to look at her and Unohana took a deep breath. She opened her mouth.

"Please continue." She said softly.

--

"Guys, I'm home." Ichigo called out as he stepped into the empty house with an annoyed frown. Usually Yuzu would fly down the stairs to open the door for him. He was in a bad mood since he hadn't been able to catch the sisters and Grimmjow at the park. Instead the area was closed off. A policeman had said something about a mini-tornado or something. The teen rolled his eyes as he kicked off his shoes and padded across the living room silently on his socks. Ichigo nearly choked when the front door slammed open. Yuzu and Karen's tearful face greeted him as they ran across the spotless floor in their dirty sneakers. Ichigo scowled and opened his mouth to scold them when Rukia rushed in as well, her face panicked.

"Not good, Ichigo. The girls said big brother and Kenpachi came down to the human world and took Grimmjow back to Seireitei. I think we should go to Urahara's shop to get some more information." She said gravely and Ichigo grimaced as he pulled his shoes back on. Rukia tossed him a jacket.

"Nii-sama… please bring Kitty back…"

"He was trying to save me from the hollow, that's why he got in trouble…" Yuzu and Karen both grabbed Ichigo's sleeve and begged pleadingly. The teen's jaw clenched and he nodded slowly.

On the way to Urahara's shop, his thoughts kept flickering back to Grimmjow. The picture of him sitting by the second floor window and glancing down at the scene before him. The lonely figure standing under the moon the first time they met. The feeling of Grimmjow panting underneath him and blue eyes defiantly glaring back as if daring him to do something. The rare smile he gave the girls when he thought Ichigo wasn't watching. The way his tail flickered when he was bored and the way his eyes could show so much of his soul.

The orange haired shinigami sped up, his jaw clenched in determination. He was going to get Grimmjow back whether the captains liked it or not. He didn't want to admit it but the truth was just as Rukia had said. He did feel attracted to the sexy espada.

Ichigo groaned and flushed bright pink at the rather indecent thought of Grimmjow in a miniskirt and bent over his lap. His imagination sure seemed to act up at the most inappropriate times. Rukia rolled her eyes as the carrot top took ran a couple of steps in front of the black-haired girl, his face scarlet.

Teenagers and hormones. Those two were inseparable in a sentence.

* * *

**Oh!!!!! I have more than 100 reviews! Yay! Thanks a lot! Keep up the good reviews!**


	12. Strawberry Rescue

**AN: Ahh!!! I came back from my fever. I caught a cold and it was terrible, I had to get 5 shots…*shudder* anyhow, I still feel kinda down. But reviews will be appreciated and well cherished. They will make me feel better! =) thanks to those that reviewed every chapter!**

**I promise everything will make sense later. There will be a lemon in the next chapter! *grin* give me reviews, un!

* * *

**

**Twelve**

"—and I took a bit of daddy's reiatsu and mixed it with mommy's! That's why I look like this!" Unohana smiled slightly at the small orange-haired child sitting cross-legged across from her. The boy had dropped the stiff pretense of being mature as he started talking. She watched as he flopped back against the floor with a small giggle. Children were children no matter how powerful they were. She was still getting over the shock of the boy seeing Ichigo as his father. He glanced up with curious eyes when she cleared her throat.

"How can you get out?" she gestured toward the unconscious espada. The boy shrugged and reached forward, his hands passing through Unohana's body.

"I'm just a shadow!" he winked and nicked her zanpakuto from her robes again. "Funny thing is I can only touch these things…" the zanpakuto was handed back to her as the boy sat back down again. Unohana smiled at the small boy as he picked at a spot on the ground.

"What do you plan to do to us?" the boy asked with wide eyes. Unohana smiled with a small shrug.

"I don't really know, to be honest. I have a hunch this was done by a man named Aizen…" she frowned at this and the boy crawled closer, his huge eyes curious. "But I have a feeling your father is coming soon…" she gave him a playful smile before standing. The boy cheered and started skipping around in circles around her.

"If daddy's coming, I'll have to get mommy ready…" he looked thoughtfully at her before winking, a mischievous smile over his face. Then the boy was gone. Something dropped in Unohana's chest as she stood up with a small huff and stretched her limbs. After checking the fallen espada for any wounds, she exited the small confined room.

The walk to the first division was short and she knocked before entering. After saying a quick greeting to Yamamoto, she began her report.

"—I would suggest waiting for a few more months until the espada gives birth. We have never encountered something so…unique before. Perhaps we should send someone to watch over the town for the time being. Someone with a cool head and experience." She finished her words and looked up at the first captain. Yamamoto nodded reasonably. Unohana's words held the truth.

"You say Ichigo will be coming soon to bring the espada back?" he asked and Unohana nodded. A faint amused glint appeared in the old man's eyes. "Ask Shuuhei Hisagi and his division to organize some men, at least give some form of resistance. In the mean time, inform Jushiro to come to me. I would like to send him if he's not feeling too ill." Yamamoto turned to his lieutenant. Sasakibe nodded before vanishing.

"Sir, I couldn't help but wonder if this is some form of Aizen's treachery." Unohana bowed her head and couldn't help asking. The old man snorted.

"I'm pretty certain of his plans but there nothing we can do to stop it from spinning into motion. In the meantime, Jushiro can watch over the Kurosaki family for a while. Have a rest, Unohana-taichou. Thank you for the report." She nodded at the words of dismissal and stepped out of the first division with a small sigh. Unohana glanced at the setting sun and smiled. She had a feeling something great was going to happen.

--

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back as he landed on the tiled roof. His temper flared as he saw the black dots appear in front of him, blocking the way inside Seireitei. Rukia landed lightly next to him and raised her zanpakuto. She grinned at him and nudged his ribs.

"Go on, we'll take care of these. You go find him." she glanced over at Yoruichi, who had come along when Ichigo greeted her in Urahara's shop. The cat woman grinned and winked at Rukia. Ichigo nodded tersely and flash stepped past the few shinigamis standing in his way.

He was running past the fourth division when a hand reached out and forcefully yanked him from his path. Ichigo stumbled as he was bodily plucked and turned to see Unohana smiling cheerfully at him. Ichigo felt cold sweat break over his skin as she tightened her grip on his collar. Unohana taichou was someone who made him feel uncomfortable when she smiled. And Ichigo coughed to hide his nervous twitch.

"Hello, Ichigo-kun. You have a very lovely wife. I can point you in his direction if you would like." She said innocently. Ichigo nodded gratefully and opened his mouth before the comment really registered in his head.

"Thank you, Unohana taichou…what did you say?!" his face flushed crimson as he finally heard the words. She just smiled and dragged him to the door. She poked her head out the door and pointed down the dark corridor.

"Follow that corridor and turn right at the end. Good luck, Ichigo-kun." She smiled cheerfully and flung him out of her room rather quickly. Ichigo barely caught his bearings before the door slammed shut in his face. The carrot top turned and gingerly stepped back, his breath whooshing out in relief.

Curiously, he followed the path she pointed out and soon the shinigami found himself observing the two guards in front of a pale portal. He flexed his fingers and dispatched the two men quickly before making his way to the portal curiously. He poked a finger into it and watched in amazement as the thing popped like a bubble and he barely had the time to look up before a fist sailed right at him. A bundle of white and blue blur tackled him and the carrot top flew back, his bum connecting with the hard floor rather painfully. Ichigo turned his head to the side in instinct and felt sweat breaking out again as the fist met the ground inches from his left cheek, the cold marble breaking from the force of the blow.

"If you think you can hold me in a fucking prison, think again!" the loud snarl made Ichigo look up and startled amber connected with angry blue. Grimmjow cracked his knuckles, glaring down at him. Ichigo blinked as the espada panted on top of him, still straddling his chest. The teen tried a smile but Grimmjow merely threw him a disinterested glance and dusted off his tattered robes. Ichigo watched in shock and confusion as he began pulling the tattered top off his shoulders. He flushed as his eyes roamed over the pale creamy skin exposed. Grimmjow's muscles were replaced with smooth pale skin and a slender waist after his pregnancy. Ichigo's eyes wandered over to the bulge in Grimmjow's stomach and he frown in worry.

"You'll catch a cold if you…" he trailed off as Grimmjow leaned down and started untying Ichigo's robes. The tail flickered over the boy's pale muscled chest and Grimmjow smirked at the boy's reaction.

"Exactly. Which is why you're giving me yours instead." He muttered as he yanked the dark shinigami robes off Ichigo's shoulders. The espada stretched calmly, still sitting on top of the teen. He yanked on the long robes and stood, ignoring the stunned teen on the ground. "Thanks for the free shirt, but I'm off now." he gave Ichigo a smirk and reached down to pat a cheek.

Grimmjow yelped when the shinigami reached out and wrapped his fingers around his tail. Ichigo yanked hard and Grimmjow's knees gave out as he sat back down on the teen. Grimmjow opened his mouth to curse but Ichigo stunned him by sitting up abruptly and sealing his own lips over the espada's pale pinks ones. The profanities were swallowed by Ichigo as he delved his tongue into Grimmjow's mouth. Strong arms wrapped around his stiff shoulders and Grimmjow futile attempts to push the teen away from him were ignored. Teeth nipped gently at his lower lip and Grimmjow muffled his gasp of surprise as Ichigo's tongue playfully danced against his, coaxing his tongue to play.

"Who's there?" The sound of footsteps approached and Ichigo tightened his hold on the espada in his lap, his mouth busy keeping Grimmjow silent. Soi Fon took a few tentative steps closer to where she had head the sound and narrowed her eyes. Then something flew out of the darkness and her eyes widened at the sight of the familiar black cat. Her heart soared as she turned to follow the form of her crush, noise completely forgotten.

"Yoruichi sama!" she called out into the darkness and the sound of laughter teased Soi Fon. She ran after the black cat, heart pounding.

Ichigo sighed in relief as Yoruichi distracted the second division captain, knowing she was bound to hold the favor against him later but he couldn't bring himself to care as he pulled back for oxygen from the kiss. Grimmjow moaned softly as the head spinning kiss ended with a wet smack. Halfway between the heated kiss, he found his fingers curled in Ichigo's vibrant orange locks and his body curled against the teen's hard chest. He pulled back with a dazed unfocused frown, pouting slightly. Ichigo's hands slid from Grimmjow shoulders to his cheeks and cupped the espada's face in his hands, mindful of his mask. A calloused thumb ran over the kiss swollen lips and Grimmjow parted them, his body tensing as Ichigo leaned down and nipped his lips softly. His ears flattened against his head and Grimmjow was about to close his eyes again when a warm hand gently but firmly slid into his robes to rub against his stomach. The spell broke and the espada bit down on the teen's lower lip with a growl of anger. Ichigo pulled back in pain and couldn't avoid the punch thrown at him this time.

Air rushed out of his lungs as Grimmjow pulled back with a grin of malice, his old self back. The cute kittenish pout was gone and replaced with a heavy scowl but Ichigo could still see his blush.

"Stupid pervert!" he gave the teen another glare and Ichigo winced before getting to his feet. The teen took a few careful breaths before acting on his bold thought. Grimmjow squawked when strong arms swept him off his feet and into the air. Ichigo offered a rather nasty grin before squeezing Grimmjow's ass.

"Since you've dubbed me the 'stupid pervert', I should live up to my name." he said and flash stepped out of the corridors. The espada shivered as cold summer night air hit him. They were out in the open and after a few steps; the two women fell silently into step behind him. Rukia couldn't help eyeing Ichigo's naked chest and whistling with a knowing grin.

"Take a left, Ichigo." Yoruichi said from behind him and the teen followed her directions, trying not to wince as Grimmjow elbowed his gut.

"Let me go, damn it!" the espada growled in his ear, tail lashing out. Ichigo ignored him and kept up his fast pace. Grimmjow gave up after a few more minutes, crossing his arms with a huff. Ichigo's warmth burned at his cool skin through the thin robes and Grimmjow leaned against the warm chest with a sigh, his lips still tingling from the kiss. Grimmjow glanced up at Ichigo. The moonlight settle over the boy's fiery tresses, making it glow orange-silver. The warm amber eyes were carefully trained on the road in front of him, muscles shifting under his pale skin as he moved. Not to mention, he was naked from the torso up. Ichigo looked very…dashing.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at his girly thought and mentally slapped himself. Great, just great. Being in Ichigo's company was really starting to take away all his manliness.

* * *

**I will try to make things longer next time! And Jushiro and stark will enter in the chapter after the next. Review! *hands out cookies and kitties***


	13. I Want You To Be Mine

**AN: The chapter of PURE SMUT has been uploaded again, sorry for the Inconvenience.  
**

**THIS IS SLASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**Thirteen**

Grimmjow opened his eyes slowly and sat up in the darkness. The sound of Ichigo's steady breathing told him the teen had fallen asleep successfully and he congratulated himself for his own patience. There were a couple of more hours till dawn, judging from the light filtering from the window curtains. He was back in the Kurosaki house. Ichigo didn't say anything to him after cleaning up the mess he had made of his clothes and sent Grimmjow off to take a shower while he talked with his father. The man didn't seem too happy there was a hollow in his house especially one of Aizen's espadas. Grimmjow had spent half an hour studying his protruding stomach and trying to figure out how in hell Aizen managed to get him pregnant. He couldn't remember when his hollow hole had disappeared. Was it a few months ago? When would the baby come out? There were millions of questions swirling around in his head and he didn't know how to answer any of them.

The hand over the rise of his stomach clenched as he thought of Aizen. He hated the man; there was no question in that. But Aizen had also promised him power if he listened to his orders. That was the only reason Grimmjow had agreed to the experiment to be done on him. After the defeat from Ichigo's fight, Grimmjow had been frustrated with his own strengths. Why did the stupid shinigami keep getting more powerful? And why was Ichigo always on his mind? Grimmjow growled at the thought and pulled the curtains aside to glance down at the dark silent street. The lights flickered on and off in the store window across the street. His eyes scanned the empty street before catching sight of something in the shadows.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as the familiar face came into view. The necklace-like mask at his throat was gone but the face had the same bored expression. His eyes narrowed in anger as Stark caught his eyes. For a moment, neither espada moved. Then the prima smiled thinly, raised his gloved fingers in a mock salute and was gone in a flash. Grimmjow's fingers latched onto the window and pulled it open, his heart hammering in his chest.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Then a hand grabbed his wrist and Grimmjow tensed, turning to see a sleepy frowning Ichigo rubbing at his eyes. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep?" the shinigami asked as he stood up, his grip tightening on Grimmjow's wrist.

"Let go of me, you asshole!" Grimmjow nearly shouted the words before yanking his hand from Ichigo's grip and startling the teenager by pinning him against the bed. Ichigo froze as Pantera was pressed against his throat. Grimmjow was panting above him, blue eyes narrowed in anger. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, shinigami." He warned, grip tightening around Pantera's hilt.

To Grimmjow's surprise, Ichigo smiled softly. "That's what Rukia said to me when I first met her…are you worried I will get hurt?" a hand reached out to touch the espada and Grimmjow pressed the sword harder against Ichigo's throat. The hand stopped and fell back onto the bed. The teen sighed and looked searchingly into Grimmjow's eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

Grimmjow laughed harshly, eyes dancing with scorn. "Do you think you can help just by killing some stupid little hollows? When the time comes, Aizen will win. He's got too much power, there's no way you can defeat him. Keeping me here will only make you a target. You're still a kid. You have no idea what goes on out there. You're just playing a make-believe hero."

"I was born to protect and that's what I will do. If you leave, Aizen will send someone to hurt you and I don't want that to happen. You're right; I won't make much difference by just killing a couple of hollows. But as long as I live, I'll keep on protecting and doing what I think is right. I'm sure it will make a difference sooner or later." Ichigo relaxed under Grimmjow and smiled, his bright amber eyes glowing in the moonlight. "If you hate it so much, then look me in the eye and say it. I promise I will let you go."

Bright amber eyes looked up into the deep sky blue ones above him. A flicker of surprise appeared in Grimmjow's ocean-like orbs. He remained silent and Ichigo's smile widened. "Did I ever tell you, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?" the triumphant glint in Ichigo's eyes made Grimmjow's eye twitch and he snorted.

"Fuck you." He muttered, suddenly feeling annoyed and tired. Pantera was removed from Ichigo's neck as the espada got up.

"I'd rather fuck you…" the words made Grimmjow tense as he turned back to the teenager sitting on the bed, rubbing his abused neck. Ichigo looked up as the words escaped his mouth without thinking and Grimmjow growled. The next thing Ichigo knew, he was flat on the bed again with a lapful of Grimmjow. The espada pulled back a fist and was about to punch the daylights out of Ichigo when the carrot top shifted, his knee rubbing rather harshly against Grimmjow's ass by accident. The spark of warmth that rushed through his body hit Grimmjow unexpectedly and a small groan of surprise fell from his lips. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to sit up, his hard muscled body brushing even more against the suddenly weak espada.

"Stay still, damn it!" Ichigo was forced back into the bed and he looked up with wide eyes as Grimmjow tried to catch his breath, cheeks flushed cutely. The teen swallowed; mouth suddenly dry. He forced his body to stay still as the espada tried to move off him, his arms shaking slightly.

"Why the fuck is it so hot in here?" Grimmjow muttered darkly and froze when he felt something hard pressing against his inner thigh. Shocked blue eyes quickly met glazed amber ones and Grimmjow tensed, suddenly dreading to be in the same room as Ichigo. Teenagers were packs of compressed hormones and one little touch might just make them explode.

"Why do you smell so good?" Ichigo mumbled as if he was in a trance and grabbed Grimmjow's left arm. The espada growled and struggled, his hips shifting away from Ichigo's obvious hard on. Grimmjow's heart pounded in his chest as he tried to pry the tight fingers from his arm. But Ichigo just effortlessly pulled him close to his body, mouth swiftly descending against the pale inviting neck. Grimmjow bit back the groan of pleasure when Ichigo shifted his hips up and his hard erection rubbed against his ass.

"I want you…" flaming amber eyes stared into Grimmjow's shocked ones and Ichigo reached forward tenderly to brush a strand of blue hair away from Grimmjow's eyes. The espada couldn't move. Carefully, the teen reversed their position and Grimmjow felt the back of his head connect with the soft pillow. A warm calloused hand gently lifted his long t-shirt and caressed the smooth pale swell underneath. Grimmjow shivered and the feeling of being so vulnerable made him struggle anew.

"Stop it, you fucking…ahh…" his arms were pinned back effortlessly and Ichigo's hard body descended against his, gently forcing Grimmjow's legs apart. Their hips met, Ichigo gently thrust up and Grimmjow's eyes closed as a moan pulled itself from his throat. A hand wrapped around his twitching tail and gave the base of the sensitive tail a firm stroke.

"Let me convince you…are mine…" the hot breath ghosted over a sensitive ear and Grimmjow twitched, his body arching up to evade the fingers touching his tail. Ichigo's eyes were dark with desire and the espada clenched his teeth in anger, his pride flaring up. It was so humiliating that he was pinned helplessly under a mere boy and actually responding to his touches. His arms were pinned over his head and Ichigo crouched over the panting espada, his free hand gently pulling the loose shirt up to reveal the pale skin, ghostly white in the pearly moonlight filtering from the curtains. A hot tongue licked slowly over the swell in his stomach and Grimmjow couldn't stop the violent shiver of pleasure that coursed through his sensitive body. His thighs parted wider and through the hazy hot pleasure, his inner mind cursed his body for its wanton behavior.

Ichigo groaned at the milky sweet scent coming off of the espada in heavy waves. His head felt like it was swimming in thick jam. The sight of Grimmjow flushed and aroused underneath him made his cock twitch painfully and his fingers quickly pulled the silk boxers off the slender pale hips. Ichigo licked his lips at the sight of Grimmjow's pink erection, a pearly bead of precome gathering on the tip. He leaned down and took the head into his mouth, tongue twirling against the slit. The soft muffled groan from Grimmjow made Ichigo look up, fiery eyes connecting with hazy glazed blue ones. Grimmjow's brows were still pulled down, a display of his stubborn pride. Even though he was trembling from want, he refused to mouth it and scowled as Ichigo's eyes fell on him.

The espada blinked as he was suddenly turned around, his pale naked ass facing the shinigami. Ichigo's breath hitched as his eyes scanned over the slender waist and every inch of the flushed skin on Grimmjow's body. The light blue tail twitched as it was gripped roughly and Grimmjow cried out as Ichigo took the tip of the tail into his hot mouth, sucking roughly as he stroked the base. The hot mouth sucked on the pale cheek and Ichigo bit down gently, feeling the arrancar shiver underneath him. Grimmjow's heart lurched when he felt a finger slide between his thighs and pressed gently against the quivering rosebud of his entrance. He was wet…like a woman. Ichigo felt his arousal spike as he rubbed the soft pucker, Grimmjow's body moving helplessly against him, the wetness increasing.

Grimmjow shuddered as the finger entered him and sheathed itself to the knuckles. His body was weak and helplessly aroused. The tail wrapped around Ichigo's arm in a form of protest but the teen didn't stop and a second finger joined the first, scissoring and stretching his hot passage. Grimmjow growled at the uncomfortable burning feeling and tried to move away from Ichigo's probing digits. The shinigami grabbed his hips roughly and jerked his fingers deeper inside the panting form underneath him.

"Ngh…" Grimmjow choked on his saliva as the fingers brushed against something that made him see stars. His hips grounded back, helplessly seeking for the pleasurable feeling again. Ichigo groaned against the arrancar's neck and pressed another finger inside, Grimmjow's body swallowing his fingers eagerly, the swollen pucker twitching around his three fingers. Ichigo was at his limits.

The orange haired teen hurriedly added another finger and made sure the stretching job was done thoroughly before pulling down his own boxers, groaning in appreciation as the cold air greeted his hot arousal. Grimmjow threw a dirty look over his pale shoulder when Ichigo drew his fingers out.

"Fucking finish the job, ya asshole." He grounded out between clenched teeth. Ichigo smiled back sweetly and pressed his leaking erection against Grimmjow's entrance. The tail lifted for him and their eyes connected. Ichigo's smile turned into a smirk as he fisted a handful of the silky sky blue mane and jerked his hips, sheathing himself inside Grimmjow's hot wet passage. Grimmjow's head snapped back and he cried out at the feeling of fullness Ichigo created inside him.

"Damn, you're so tight…" Both men groaned at the feeling of being so closely connected. Grimmjow clenched around him as Ichigo pulled out and slid back in with a satisfied groan of pleasure. He pressed against the espada's back, a hand falling to guild the slender hips against his thrusts. Grimmjow twisted underneath him, his teeth biting into the t-shirt to muffle his wanton cries. Ichigo pressed his lips against Grimmjow's neck and sucked hard, shifting his hips and thrusting upward. Grimmjow's hot passage tightened around his cock and Ichigo bit down on the pale trembling neck before lapping at the bite wound.

Grimmjow's silky mane swung back and forth as their movements gained momentum and the only sound in the otherwise silent room was the sound of wet flesh slapping together as Ichigo sheathed himself inside the hot entrance over and over again. Grimmjow's muffled breathing was harshly loud and the espada buried his face in the pillow to block out his humiliating noises. The teen's calloused hand gently caressed the curve of his pregnant stomach, going lower and disappearing between Grimmjow's spread thighs. The arrancar lifted his head, a sweet cry of pleasure ringing out in the silent room. Ichigo's breath ghosted over his sensitive ear in a soft laugh and the teen lifted him onto his lap, his hard erection slipping deeper inside and slamming against Grimmjow's prostate.

"Ha…ngh…Stop it…ah!" Ichigo pressed his fingers inside the warm cavern of Grimmjow's mouth and the swollen lips wrapped around his fingers, sucking feverishly. "Finish me off, ya fuckin' prick!" he growled through muffled lips. His hips arched as the fingers, coated with saliva traveled down his chest and tugged at a pink nipple, rubbing the small nub playfully.

Grimmjow twisted around, fisted a handful of Ichigo's flame colored tresses and slammed their mouths together. The hot kiss swallowed Grimmjow's cry of pleasure as Ichigo twisted him around and thrust back in, the warmth swallowing him again and again. He wrapped his long slender legs around the teen's waist and the tempo increased.

Ichigo felt the pressure build and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. A hand snaked between his lover's trembling thighs and fisted his erection. Grimmjow arched up, his eyes closing and lashes fluttering as he tightened around Ichigo.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow growled as he came, his body clenching around the shinigami. Ichigo followed not soon after, spilling himself inside the hot passage, his teeth clamping over Grimmjow's neck as he rode his release. Grimmjow groaned at the feeling of the warm semen filling his insides.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you for this…Kurosaki." Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo slipped out of him with a satisfied sigh and collapsed next to him. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and a hand stroked his swollen stomach. Grimmjow felt his eyelids flutter shut as exhaustion caught up with him. Ichigo drew the covers over their spent bodies and smiled at his new lover.

"I'll be looking forward to it…" he muttered gently before stealing a quick kiss. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and allowed the teen to spoon against his back, his arms rewrapping themselves around his waist. The sound of steady breathing told Grimmjow the teen had fallen asleep. He glanced out at the bright moon and sighed, leaning back against the warm solid chest, his hands coming up to rest against the ones around his waist, laying his own hands over Ichigo's. Thick lashes gently fluttered close and Grimmjow fell asleep in Ichigo's arms, all thoughts of the prima espada and Aizen gone from his mind.

* * *

**AN: Review? LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!  
**


	14. The End of Summer

**AN: An update! Please review! I will update slower now, because I have to concentrate on my end of term tests. =)**

**The next chapter will be more emotional...I guess...Ichigo will confess...**

**

* * *

Fourteen**

Stark smiled faintly as he made his way into the colorful crowd, his dark dress shirt standing out in the sea of traditional Japanese kimonos. The summer festivals were coming to an end. The last few days were the most colorful. He smiled as the warm summer air mixed with the cool breeze of autumn washed over his face. The code from the red-haired shinigami had long faded from his hand but Stark didn't really care too much about that. He wandered through the crowd of busy and happy faces, completely caught in his own little world. It had been almost three months since he had first set foot in the small town. Needless to say, there was a longing deep inside. He watched as a couple walked past him, the girl hanging onto the man's arm with a happy smile. The dark water of the lake reflected his lonely face. The prima espada sighed and ran a hand through his messy locks.

A part of him looked forward to the colorful lights and crowds of people every night and another part of him hated it. The happiness was cut off from him. It was like he was peering past a thick pane of glass and looking into other people's life. He didn't feel the warmth from the touch of a loved one. Instead, there was only eternal night and darkness in Las Noches.

"Help me!!!!!!" the sound of someone's loud panicked cry made him turn around and a bundle of white fell against him, effectively knocking his breath from his lungs and overbalancing the arrancar. For a fraction of a second, brownish amber eyes met his surprised grey ones. Then Stark lost his balance and they fell into the lake with a loud splash.

He resurfaced soon, the water not quite deep enough to reach his chest. The figure that had knocked him into the water clutched at his chest and shivered violently. Stark frowned and the person pushed back his wet pale hair to glance up at the other man. Stark's eyebrow's rose as he recognized the man. It was the clumsy klutzy captain from Soul Society. Ukitake drew in a breath to speak and sneezed. The sound snapped Stark out of his stupor and he pulled the man's legs from underneath him and carried him out of the freezing water.

"Sorry…to get your sh-shirt wet…" the man's teeth chattered as he hugged the soaked yukata and ducked his head. Stark sighed in exasperation.

"Have I wronged you in a past life or something? It feels like you're deliberately getting me into troublesome situations like this…" he rung out his shirt tails and sighed at the rumpled fabric. The pale captain shook his head and looked up with an apologetic smile.

"I sat on you the other day, didn't I…" he asked in embarrassment and flipped his long silvery locks over his thin shoulder, sending water drops everywhere. Stark studied the thin man closely. The fabric of the yukata clung to his slim form and it reminded him of a woman's figure. Not to mention the long dripping locks that glowed like moonlight. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?"

Stark blinked as concerned eyes fell on him and Ukitake reached up to touch the pale icy skin of the stranger, feeling his heart thump painfully hard in his chest. Stark didn't reply. His winter grey eyes were set on the pale worried face of the shinigami in front of him. Deep amber brown eyes searched his face for any form of discomfort and warm fingers burned his icy skin as the man pressed his fingers against Stark's cheek. Ukitake jumped slightly when the handsome black-haired man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, his own gloved hand coming to rest on the delicate fingers on his face. Ukitake blushed and lowered his head awkwardly and broke the contact.

A sudden crowd of people shuffled past and one shoved the pale captain hard. Ukitake stumbled and fell against the hard cold chest of his savior and felt his knees almost weaken. Then he mentally slapped himself and drew back with a small gasp. Their eyes met again and Stark felt something warm seep into his skin. The flushed captain in front of him smiled tentatively and Stark stepped forward, his hand catching the other man's soft ones. He didn't say a word as he led the smaller man into the crowd. It didn't really matter why he felt a strange flutter in his heart whenever he met those deep beautiful eyes. After all, he was just Aizen's tool. There was no time for weakness in the man's army. But he couldn't bring himself to deny the simple pleasure of being in someone's company.

The sweet scent of flowers and exotic fragrances almost made Ukitake feel lightheaded. Or maybe it was the man currently clutching his hand doing the job. At first, the captain felt slightly suspicious. He checked Stark over carefully and found his spiritual power just like an average soul. It was odd how they seemed to keep running into one another. Perhaps it was fate? Jushiro mentally slapped himself as he followed the taller man numbly.

Their wet clothes dried slowly as the dry warm air blew over the crowd of tourists and laughing couples. Stark felt slightly out of place in his dark shirt and slacks but the pale haired man didn't seem to mind. The captain had warmed up to him faster than Stark had expected and he was the one dragging Stark around the stalls. He laughed as they pulled away from a game booth, turning to give Stark a delighted laugh. The espada felt surprise wash over him as he saw the simple warmth and delight shining in his eyes. Their fingers were still entwined when a shop owner caught his arm.

"Why not buy a comb for the fair lady?" he smiled at Stark and gestured toward the colorful trinkets in the booth. Stark glanced toward the pale man and noticed he refused to meet his eyes, cheeks flushed awkwardly. He smiled and nodded at the seller. It didn't take Stark long to find the one he wanted to give to the shinigami. There was a deep sea blue comb with a golden and a silver fish entwined together on the comb and Stark picked it. He paid for it and turned toward the blushing figure.

Ukitake's breath hitched as gloved fingers gently lifted his head up and Stark raised an eyebrow at his embarrassment. Then the fingers gently pushed back his long silver hair and smoothly fastened the comb into the soft strands. Stark allowed a brief smile to cross his lips and let his fingers skim over the silky skin of Ukitake's flushed cheeks.

"You're beautiful…" Stark admitted honestly.

Cat calls sounded playfully around them and the prima turned with a frown.

"Kiss her!" a man grinned good naturedly from one of the booths.

"Yeah, kiss her!" voices sounded around him and Stark felt the other man stiffen at his side. Ukitake tried to pull away but gloved fingers seized his thin arm and he suddenly found himself staring into dark intense eyes. He opened his mouth to protest but Stark beat him to it and covered his lips with his own, softly commanding him to open his mouth and yield to him. Ukitake felt his face heat up as he pushed away and stared at the stranger in front of him before turning on his heels and running off into the night.

Stark tried and failed miserably to convince himself that he did not enjoy the man's warm company. He didn't notice the pair of eyes watching him closely from a distance.

--

Ichigo sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table. His eyes flickered briefly over to the casual espada sitting across from him smirking smugly. Ichigo ran his fingers through his messy bed hair and glanced numbly down at his inside out shirt and barely hanging boxers. He felt relieved that Isshin was currently staying over at the Ishida house. His father hadn't showed the usual odd reaction when he found out that his son had been with a man, more over a hollow. There was only an almost sad flicker in his eyes before Isshin tried to hug Ichigo. The teen had shoved his father away but he couldn't help but feel worried about the look on his father's face.

But the current problem was not Isshin's feelings. The current problem was that he was about to drop dead from all the sex Grimmjow demanded from him. It had been a week since he had taken Grimmjow that night and Ichigo had been expecting to be beaten to death by the angry hollow but Grimmjow merely gave him a hard punch in the stomach when he woke up and promptly sealed their lips together in a hot kiss. And that was when it had started.

Ichigo's eyes flickered over to Grimmjow as the espada tossed his long mane and sent his an unimpressed sneer. Ichigo fought to keep his head up, feeling completely drained from their intense night. He stared off into space as Grimmjow moved toward the fridge and pulled out a carton of ice cream. He plopped down next to Ichigo and began to lick at the sweet sticky stuff on the spoon while keeping his eyes firmly on Ichigo. The teen flushed under the intense gaze and lowered his head to the cool counter top.

"Che, just eleven rounds and you're in this state? I wonder how you managed to beat me in that battle before." Grimmjow's sneering voice made Ichigo snap up with a dark scowl and an even darker blush.

"What the hell? Those are very different things, completely different concepts. I didn't know you'd be so…demanding…" he muttered hoarsely and coughed. "Damn, I need to sleep and I need food… feels like I've been coughed up like a hairball."

Grimmjow snorted and reached out to slap Ichigo's head. The teen slipped off his chair and groaned. Ichigo picked himself up with a growl of frustration and collapsed onto the table, his muscles protesting from the movement. He felt like he had been the one to bottom. Even though Grimmjow was pregnant and considered a weak part of society, the espada really tried his best to prove the point was wrong.

"Aren't you supposed to be responsible for me? After all, you did take me with such _passion_…." Grimmjow's smirk was very sarcastic as he tossed the now-empty carton into the trash bin. He stood up and made his way to the couch slowly, his hand casually curling around his stomach as he sat down, drawing his legs onto the couch.

"No wonder you were single before…." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and followed the espada. He sat down next to Grimmjow and spooned his body against Grimmjow, his hands threading through Grimmjow's fingers and laying his head against Grimmjow's head. The cat ears twitched as Ichigo ghosted his breath over them .They sat like that for a few moments, Grimmjow feeling oddly content. Ichigo was just about to fall asleep when the front door banged open and both males jumped at the loud sound, Grimmjow wincing as Ichigo tightened his arms around his waist. The espada shoved the teen off the couch and growled as he turned to see Ichigo's sisters giggling and nudging each other.

Rukia grinned slyly at the blushing carrot top and strolled forward. "How cute, you two were cuddling…" she ruffled Ichigo's head and ignored the fierce scowl on the boy's face. Grimmjow crossed his arms with slight difficulty and gave her a dark look as he tossed his hair back.

"So here's the thing." Rukia sat down next to Grimmjow and smiled excitedly. "We went to the mall and picked out a cute yukata for both of you." Ichigo rolled his eyes and gave her a questioning look.

"The Lantern Festival is next week. We are all going to see the fireworks!" Yuzu said as she plopped down next to Ichigo and smiled happily. Rukia nodded as well, drawing Karin to her and patting the spot next to Grimmjow. The girl gave the hollow a glance and saw the annoyed expression and chose to sit next to Rukia on the arm of the couch. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Rukia unfold the beautiful yukatas.

She smirked when Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of the pale white comb with the pink flowers lying on the pile. She met his eyes and grinned. "Well what were you expecting? You have to wear matching yukatas!"

* * *

**Rukia is such a devil lol. I love her seriously... what do you think? Review!**


	15. Aizen's Calling

**AN: Hi! Finally an update huh?! thanks to those who reviewed and egged me on! Well be sure to review and tell me what you think! =)**

**Note:This is only part one. The plot actually starts to exist now.  
**

* * *

**Fifteen**

"Ichigo, I want a cotton candy!" Rukia ignored Ichigo's annoyed growl and shrieked enthusiastically. Ichigo took a deep breath to calm his screaming nerves and glanced warily at his watch. Only five minutes had passed. The torture had just started. Ichigo followed the black haired girl as she rushed over to a stand and pushed her way into the crowd. He turned and grabbed Grimmjow's hand without thinking and dragged the hollow after him as he followed Rukia and Karin. The teen winced as Grimmjow pinched his arm for taking his hand and Ichigo let go with a faint flush. He coughed awkwardly and tugged on the yukata he was wearing. He tried and failed many times to convince himself that it was a very manly yukata. The worst thing was that Grimmjow looked oddly good in his pale creamy white and the pink sakura blossoms fitted nicely with his hair.

Ichigo paid for the fluffy candy and sighed as he trudged after the three screaming girls. He turned occasionally to glance at the espada behind him, worrying that Grimmjow would have trouble walking such a long distance. Grimmjow didn't even spare him a glance as he plucked a cotton candy from the seller and pointed at Ichigo. The teen tried to hide his amused smile as he paid for the thing again. He turned and gave Grimmjow a small grin before motioning toward where the girls were standing and the espada rolled his eyes. Ichigo was pleasantly surprised when Grimmjow stuffed a piece of the sweet fluffy candy into his mouth, narrowly missing his nose and trudged off.

The night market was bussing with activity. Lanterns hung from the low roofs and lit up the lively street in a faint soft ethereal light. The Lantern Festival was all about lights. Ichigo felt his heart lighten as he rushed after his sisters.

The girls had stopped by a pond with brightly colored fishes of every size swimming inside. Rukia was jabbing at the poor fish with a small net and Ichigo rolled his eyes at the shinigami's attempts to get a fish. Grimmjow settled himself by the edge and sat down. He tried to ignore the sore feeling of his back as it cracked in protest. It was not easy to carry an extra twenty pounds in your stomach all the time. He felt new respect for women.

The incident with Stark was still fresh on Grimmjow's mind. He frowned in thought. If Stark was here, then Aizen was probably keeping a close eye on them. He was Aizen's espada but he wasn't evil. He still felt affection and a certain attachment to the Kurosaki family, especially the two girls. Grimmjow knew it was foolish to think he belonged to their small family. Aizen was bound to come after him and it obviously had something to do with the thing he was carrying inside him. He tugged on the creamy soft material of his yukata and glanced up as a squirt of water landed on his cheek. Ichigo grinned cheekily and splashed him again. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and flipped his middle finger at the teen but couldn't help the slight upward curl in his lips.

The sight of a small boy trying and failing miserably to catch a fish made Grimmjow stand with a wince. He approached the kid and wordlessly held out his hand. The boy gave the small net to him and Grimmjow handed him the cotton candy as he stooped down. In minutes, the boy was wearing a similar grin to Ichigo's as he thanked Grimmjow. The espada yawned and sat back down.

He and Ichigo hadn't really talked about the strange pattern they had fallen under after the night when they slept together. Ichigo didn't comment on it and Grimmjow sure wasn't going to bring the subject up. He wasn't sure if the weird affection for the equally hotheaded teen was truly what they call love but he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to go along as if nothing had happened. Besides, Grimmjow liked having sex and ruffling Ichigo's feathers. It was fun.

Grimmjow blinked when Karin dangled the plastic bag of goldfish in front of his face. "Don't expect me to eat it. I'm not your kitty."

He stood up and stretched carefully. The rest of the evening passed in a blur of lights and sweets. Grimmjow was munching on a piece of sticky rice bun when Ichigo came to sit next to him. The teen reached out a hand and drew Grimmjow's snack over and took a bite. The espada glowered as he poked Ichigo's bloated cheek.

"Hey, get your own." He growled.

"I want to eat yours." Ichigo said simply. Grimmjow glowered at the large bite mark. Ichigo sighed as he stretched his arms over his head with a wide grin. "So this is how it feels to be a dad."

Grimmjow nearly choked on the sticky glob in his mouth as Ichigo spoke. He chose ignore the comment, feeling his cheeks heat up at the reminder of the Unohana woman calling him Ichigo's wife. The silence was broken when he looked up and noticed a familiar head of black. His heart lurched as he shoved the still-warm treat into Ichigo's hands and stood up with a grimace. Grimmjow ignored the carrot top's protests and followed Stark's retreating figure.

Grimmjow turned the corner leading into the dark woods and stopped as the sight of the Prima greeted him. Stark gave him a small nod and a half smile before turning around.

"It's time. Aizen-sama will be here to collect."

And without another word, he turned and vanished, leaving Grimmjow to stare after him. So Aizen had been watching him all along. That was a bit disturbing. Grimmjow looked down at the large bump in his abdomen and unconsciously curled his fists. So Aizen wanted what he had put in Grimmjow so long ago. He bit his lip as he stepped out into the night lights again. Grimmjow barely had time to look up before warm hands closed over his own fists. The espada looked up into glowing amber eyes. Ichigo gave him an excited grin as he eased the fingers to tangle with his.

"The fireworks will start in ten minutes. Karin and Yuzu are already there. I'll bet you haven't seen fireworks before. They're the girls' favorites…" Grimmjow allowed the teen to lead him off toward the grassy hill. He wasn't really listening to Ichigo. Stark was here. Stark reported to Aizen about him. Aizen would know where he was. No, more importantly, Aizen would know where Ichigo's family was. He looked up and saw Yuzu and Karin jump up and down as they waved at them from the small hilltop, a blanket under their feet. The shinigami was also giving them enthusiastic waves. He felt his heart seize at the sight. If Grimmjow used them as a protective shield, then the children would get killed. In his short time under Aizen's rule, he had rebelled many times but all had ended with him getting badly hurt. No, Ichigo's family didn't deserve that fate.

"Grimmjow, you ok?" the concerned question made him blink as he turned to Ichigo. The teen was frowning and looking at him carefully. Grimmjow curled his lip and punched Ichigo.

"Of course I am, what do ya think? You try swelling up like a whale. I can't even see my fucking toes anymore." He muttered and the teen grinned, turning back to drag him up the hill. Grimmjow unconsciously tightened his fingers around Ichigo's hand.

They settled themselves in the best spot and Grimmjow sat down next to Ichigo, his eyes scanning over the crowd underneath them. The familiar head of black caught his eyes and he watched Stark standing alone under a tree, half hidden from sight. Maybe it was his imagination, but the Prima didn't seem too happy about leaving the human world.

The first fireworks started and Grimmjow's eyes widened as the colors exploded in the sky. It was beautiful. He had never seen anything like it. The world to him had always been dark. Aizen's world had never taken any other colors than white and black. His heart soared as the lights exploded in the darkened sky in various shapes and sizes. The leftover remnants sizzled softly as they rained down from the heavens. It was like fairy dust.

"Like it so far?" Ichigo shouted over the loud noises and excited voices. Grimmjow nodded with a faint smile. His eyes were glued to the sky, blue orbs wide in amazement. Ichigo smiled and reached for his hand in the darkness, feeling Grimmjow's fingers tighten around his. Rukia was too busy cheering and laughing with the girls.

Grimmjow blinked when warm fingers reached over and drew his face to Ichigo. Their breaths mingled as the teen moved closer. Warm amber eyes watched his face closely for any resentment but Grimmjow merely closed the last few inches between them and pressed his lips against Ichigo's. the teen's eyes widened in shock as Grimmjow's slid close and hands came up to fist his orange locks as the espada practically dragged his face over. He smiled and gently slipped his tongue into the warm cavern, letting the appendage tease Grimmjow's tongue. His mouth tasted sweet. Ichigo's hand wandered up to cup Grimmjow's chin, their kiss not breaking.

A loud cough sounded behind Ichigo and he turned to see Rukia grinning at him from where she stood. She stuck her tongue out at them and pointed to the sky.

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought you might want to make a wish. The fireworks are going to end soon."

Ichigo smiled as he tried to calm his frantically beating heart. Grimmjow looked up into the sky, his lips tingling pleasantly and made his wish. A few months ago, he would have never thought himself capable of being so selfless but it was different now. Somehow, Ichigo had managed to change him. The espada frowned as Ichigo wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

**_Later that night_**

Grimmjow dropped his pretenses of sleep and sat up slowly, his eyes adjusting to the dark. It was time. He had made up his mind. The espada gently untangled himself from Ichigo's arms and eased open the window next to the bed. The moonlight poured down from the opening and illuminated Ichigo's face. He looked so young when he was asleep. It wasn't fair to shove all that responsibility on Ichigo's shoulders. The espada sighed and ran his hand over the smooth face. He leaned down and pressed his lips briefly against Ichigo's sleeping ones before carefully easing himself out the window.

His long blue mane trailed behind him as Grimmjow made his way to the shadow under the tree. Grimmjow's ear flickered at the sound of Stark's nonexistent steps. The Prima nodded at him as he approached.

"Let's get this over with, Stark."

Stark nodded and opened the portal with a swipe of his gloved hand. Grimmjow took a deep breath before stepping through.

* * *

**This chapter has too much fluff! Gah I'm going to choke... Review! =)**


	16. Notice

AN: Summer break is here, my exams are over and I'm back to updating for two whole months! Yeah!

this is a short notice because I haven't updated this story for such a long time, I was wondering how many people still want to see an update... the plot is kinda murky in my mind so it would take a bit of work to pick this up again and i would have to make some changes.

So, how many people still want to see this story updated? Leave a small comment! Thanks!


	17. I'M BACK!

**AN: OMG I updated! sorry this chapter is so short but I'm still trying to get the whole plot sorted out. there's also Another problem. since Bleach has been licensed, where will I get the English version of things? (except for wiki. I'm too lazy to read that much)  
**

**Enjoy! and if you have any possible versions of plot, PLEASE PLEASE PM me or leave a review! Love you all! XD  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sixteen**

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Grimmjow hissed in pain as his stomach contracted in pain. His fingers were curled into fists at his sides, shaking with suppressed rage. He could feel the child inside him move uncomfortably. It was as if it was afraid of something. Grimmjow took a careful breath and put one hand over his stomach, shielding the thing inside. Aizen's lips curled into a cold smile at the sight.

Grimmjow tried not to stiffen at the sight of white boots slowly approaching him. The hand that fisted his long blue locks jerked his head up to face Aizen's triumphant smile. Another painful contraction had him hissing like a wounded cat. Aizen's cold fingers pulled his chin up and studied his face with cold soul-less eyes.

"A deal is a deal, Grimmjow…." He stroked his chin gently and pressed his lips against Grimmjow's ear. "You agreed to nurture the child for me and I agreed to give you unlimited powers beyond your imagination…and now it's time…"

Cold fear ripped through Grimmjow's body and he made a frantic struggle for freedom but Gin's hard slap to his face stopped him. Grimmjow's body jerked violently as cold fingers slipped under his shirt and pressed against his belly. The feeling of something hot searing into his skin had him hissing in pain again.

The child or whatever it was struggled frantically inside his body, as if it was trying to find a way out. Gin let go of his hair and stood back to watch the sexta writhe on the cold marble ground. The pain was so intense that Grimmjow's back arched off the ground and he let out a strangled sob. Glazed blue eyes widened as blood seeped out from between his legs, rapidly painting the white marble floor in crimson.

_Ichigo...help me…_

With the last thought still swirling in his mind, Grimmjow sank into darkness.

* * *

Ichigo bolted out of bed, his face covered in sweat. The teen groaned and wiped his face in annoyance. His heart was still pounding from the dream. Reminding himself that it was just a dream, Ichigo chuckled at his own foolishness. Since when had Grimmjow taken such an important spot in his heart?

He jumped out of bed when he noticed that the espada was gone and bolted for the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and doing his business, Ichigo jumped down the stairs two at a time and went into the kitchen. He frowned when he didn't catch any sight of the familiar head of blue.

"Where's Grimmjow?" he asked as Karen sat down next to him. She frowned and shrugged.

"Wasn't he with you?" she asked. Yuzu also shook her head when he asked. Normally Grimmjow would never miss a meal. Ichigo tried to suppress the feeling of panic in his heart as he ate hurriedly

_Ichigo…help me…_

It was as if he could hear the pain in his voice again. The sight of Grimmjow on the ground, covered in blood was imprinted deeply in his mind. Cold sweat formed on Ichigo's back and he tightened his hold on the glass cup in his hand.

There was a clear crack and the glass broke in his fist. Yuzu squealed but Ichigo ignored the two girls as he bolted up the stairs again. The bed sheets were in a messy heap and Ichigo could still smell Grimmjow's scent on them. His fingers tightened into fists. He would find him, no matter what.

With that in mind, Ichigo jumped out of the window in his shinigami form.

* * *

"Very well, a deal's a deal after all." Aizen looked down at the still form and smiled slightly. Blood covered the white floor, making a vivid contrast. The small naked boy crouched over the fallen form with an obvious protective look in its clear blue eyes. Aizen's smile widened even further when he saw the boy's head of vivid orange locks.

"Grimmjow did an outstanding job after all…" he moved closer and the boy's head snapped up. it hissed, a reptilian tail swishing tensely as it studied Aizen. The man crouched down and opened his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"I'm going to help him." he smiled slightly and the boy grudgingly moved aside. He was a child after all. Gin watched with a fox-like smile as Aizen pulled out a small vial of black liquid and pulled Grimmjow's mouth open. The contents seemed to boil in excitement as he tipped the stuff into his mouth.

"That should do it…I've given him what he wanted…but everything has a cost…" he smiled at Gin. "I wonder what that Kurosaki boy will do if Grimmjow forgets all about him…"

* * *

**Review! and tell me how it is!  
**


End file.
